Stalker
by Alice Hortensia
Summary: Fang menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil cokelat dengan pita merah. "Ini hadiah untuk Kontes Raja dan Ratu. Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi aku ingin kau memlikinya."
1. Chapter 1

**Stalker**

 **Chapter** **1** **: She's a S─**

Aku menekan tombol-tombol pada kameraku. Mengagumi foto yang telah diambilnya. Semakin banyak, semakin cepat jantungku berdetak. Wajahnya, senyumnya, matanya. Semua itu tak bisa keluar dari kepalaku. Seberapa kuatpun aku memaksanya. Segala tentangnya adalah candu bagiku. Bagaikan pecandu yang membutuhkan obatnya, demikian pula denganku. Aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya, aku—

"Ying? Kau menguntit?"

Aku tertangkap basah.

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo (s)**

 **Summary :**

 **Apa jadinya jika Ying yang dikenal sebagai anggota Komite Disiplin yang pintar dan ramah ternyata seorang Stalker? Ya, gadis itu dengan PDnya dan tanpa malu-malu menguntit kakak kelasnya. Tapi, apa memang cuma dia?**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Sinar matahari pagi nan hangat menerpa wajahku. Sungguh, keputusan tepat bagiku untuk pergi pagi-pagi. Halaman sekolah masih kosong, hanya beberapa siswa kelas X yang berkeliaran di sekitar taman dan pohon. Cekikikan dan melirikku bagaikan aku orang yang rendahan. _Awas saja. Tunggu sampai waktunya._ Aku membenci mereka. Sungguh, mereka akan merasakan pembalasanku.

Aku Ying. Kau tahu siapa aku. Gadis cantik, O.K itu menurutku, dan pintar. Saingan Yaya sejak SD. Tak ada yang lain dariku selain kuasa manipulasi waktu yang sudah lama tak kugunakan. Jam tangan itu sekarang tinggal penunjuk waktu biasa. Aku masih menggunakannya, walau tak sesering dulu. Alien kotak itu? Dia sudah kembali ke planetnya, mau nikah katanya.

Aku meniti tangga menuju lantai dua. Lalu berbelok ke kiri, menuju ruangan paling ujung. Kelas XI A. Kelas inti dari seluruh kelas XI. Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan itu. "Selamat pagi!" sapaku semangat. Hanya sedikit orang di dalam kelas. Memang, kan masih pukul 06.40. "Pagi juga, Ying!" Yaya membalas sapaanku. Begitu pula Gopal dan BoBoiBoy. Mereka. Jujur aku bosan bertemu dengan mereka, kecuali Yaya aku tidak keberatan terus bersamanya. Aku penasaran, apakah saat kami kuliah kami akan berlima lagi?

Aku menaruh tasku dan segera berjalan ke bangku Yaya yang berada di sampingku, mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Ada tugas?" tanyaku. Yaya menggeleng. "Tidak, cuman tugas untuk Ketua Kelas. Ada rapat mengenai pengeluaran bulan ini." Aku hanya ber-oh ria. "Oh, iya. Ying kau bisa―" perkataan Yaya dipotong dengan Microwave, salah, pengeras suara di dalam kelas. "SETIAP ANGGOTA KOMITE DISIPLIN HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG OSIS. DIULANGI, SETIAP ANGGOTA KOMITE DISIPLIN HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG OSIS. KETUA OSIS AKAN MENGADAKAN PENGARAHAN. TERIMA KASIH."

Yaya menghela nafas. "Kau dipanggil, tuh." Aku menjawab, "Yah, padahal jam pelajaran pertama Matematika. Tak apalah, yang penting ketemu dia!" Yaya melirikku. "Tentu saja. Oh, Ying! Fokus sama yang dibicarakan sama ketua OSIS! Bukan fokus sama orangnya!" Yaya menggodaku. Aku hanya menyikutnya. Aku keluar dari kelas sambil berjalan berseri-seri. Ah~, wajahnya tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku. Bagaimana caranya tersenyum, tertawa, dan...

BUK!

Aku jatuh. "Hei! Lihat-lihat dong kalau lagi jalan!" Aku membentak siapapun yang menjatuhkanku. Aku merasakan aura yang mengerikan, bukan punya anak kelas X tentunya, mereka terlalu pengecut.

Bulu kudukku berdiri, dan tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Ah, aku tahu aura siapa ini.

"Kau yang harusnya hati-hati, **PENDEK** ," ucapnya walaupun lebih ke nada mengancam. Fang. Lee Zhao Fang. Orang sok cool yang punya fans girl astaga naga jumlahnya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ada cewek, ralat, berjuta cewek, yang suka dengan anggur busuk itu? Rumah saja rumah berhantu. Aku memang Cina tapi tak sepelit itu.

Aku berdiri, lalu menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada. "Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu." O.K, aku terlalu berlebihan. "Kau tahu siapa aku?" Bodohnya diriku, dia itu temanku sejak SD dan aku menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu padanya.

Wajahnya menampaknya wajah jengkel. Dia malah mendorongku dan mengolok, "Pergilah, kau tahu kau akan terlambat. Orang **PENDEK** kan langkahnya pendek-pendek." Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya, tapi pengunguman itu terdengar lagi, dia diselamatkan oleh bel. _Kau masih selamat Fang, lain kali kau mungkin sudah mati_. Dan segera aku berlari ke lantai tiga, menuju ruang OSIS, tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mengambil gambarku.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aku memainkan makanan di depanku. Walau menu hari ini menggugah selera siapapun itu, aku tidak berminat. Aku kembali melihat hasil pertemuan tadi pagi. Besok akandiadakan Razia tiap-tiap kelas. Sebenarnya itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku menjadi anggota Komite Disiplin. Aku orangnya tega.

Yaya yang melihatku murung, menanyaiku, "Ying? Kau tak apa? Apa kau kurang sehat?"Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya aku merasa sebal karena tidak merazia kelas yang kuincar." Yap, itu alasanku. Sejak kenaikan kelas XI, aku selalu membenci kelas X. Mungkin karena kesombongan dan senioritasku yang membuatku begini. Tetapi mereka memperlakukanku tanpa hormat. Jadi, apa bedanya?

Yaya menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja." Aku tersenyum kecut. Gadis di depanku kadang-kadang bisa menyinggung perasaanku dengan tepat. Kupaksa tanganku untuk mengambil sesendok Risotto di depanku. Aku harus makan, aku tak boleh sakit. Apa yang akan kuketahui tentangnya bila aku sakit?

"Bolehku lihat hasil pertemuanmu?" tanya Yaya. Aku memberikan kertas kecil di sakuku. Yaya menyorotkan kedua bola matanya. Seulas senyum mengejek terpampang di bibirnya yang tipis. "Setidaknya kau ditemani Kak Fajar."

Pipiku memerah. Tanganku menggenggam erat sendok yang kupegang. Orang itu, Fajar, adalah kakak kelas yang kusukai. Alasan lain aku menjadi anggota Komite Disiplin adalah dia. Dia adalah ketua OSIS, siswa teladan dari kelas inti, XII A. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya saat MOS. Dia menyelamatkanku dari perintah kurang-ajar teman seangkatannya. Dia bertubuh tinggi dan berbahu bidang, rambutnya adalah batang pohon yang kokoh. Sifatnya pemimpin sejati dan selalu ramah pada siapapun. Pipiku semakin memerah, dan mulai merambat ke telingaku.

Yaya tertawa, menikmati rasa maluku. "Ah, Ying. Kau benar-benar menyukainya, yah?" Inginku tampar gadis di depanku. Dia sudah tahu aku benar-benar menyukainya tapi masih menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku hanya mengangguk kaku.

Senyumnya melembut. Aku melihat kehangatan di mata gadis sainganku. "Oh, iya, Ying. Hari ini kau bisa datang ke rumahku? Belajar kelompok seperti biasanya," ucapnya. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ada urusan lain. Maaf yah." Aku memasang topeng paling bagus di dunia, _puppy eyes_.

Yaya terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah, aku akan ajak Gopal dan BoBoiBoy saja." Aku bertanya, "Kenapa tidak ajak Tn. Pelit juga?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya. "Tidak, katanya dia ada sesi pemotretan hari ini." Yaya membaca raut wajahku. "Apa?Dia teman kita sejak SD, tak salahkan kalau tahu sedikit jadwalnya." Dia memang tidak salah.

Aku hanya manggut-manggut. Aku tidak pernah mau tahu tentang anak itu. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Menjengkelkan. Bilang aku sombong, tapi memang seperti itu orangnya.

Aku meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Yaya dan menjanjikan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. "Aku hanya ingin buku ensiklopedia fisiologi manusia yang baru," jawabnya. "Baiklah jika itu permohonanmu, Yang Mulia," balasku dengan gaya seperti seorang pelayan. Dan kami tertawa bersama-sama.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aku benar-benar ingin mati saja jika itu satu-satu cara agar aku bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Sepasang mata hitam di depanku menatap ke dalam mataku. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakanku, bahkan sebulir keringatku ditatapnya intens. Tak ada kepedulian dalam kedua netra itu, yang ada hanya penasaran.

Keterlaluan.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau memang benar-benar seorang penguntit." Ekspresi jijik terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Aku sungguh akan mati. Oleh Fang.

Aku berusaha berbohong, berharap menjadi seorang aktor yang baik. "Tidak, aku hanya itu dilarang olehmu?"

Tatapan matanya tenang. "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran tentang apa yang diperbuat oleh anda, Nona." Dia menekankan suaranya. "Tampaknya kau tidak sedang menguntit seseorang." Matanya melirik teropong yang jelas-jelas bergantung di leherku, dan kamera yang sedang kupegang. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku akan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup bila menangis di depannya. Aku tak sudih.

Aku tahu aku bisa keluar dari sini.

Lari.

Aku menyambar tasku, mendorong Fang sehingga aku mendapatkan akses untuk keluar dari balkon café itu. Sayangnya, semua itu tidak sesuai rencanaku. Aku terlalu takut hingga tak mempunyai tenaga yang cukup untuk mendorong pemuda itu. Alih-alih jatuh, aku dilemparkannya ke dinding.

Tangannya mencengkram rahangku. "Jangan membuat aku menunggu. Siapa yang kau untit?" Nafasku tersengal. Tanganku hanya mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya. "B-Bukan urusanmu!" Dia menatap mataku.

Butuh beberapa lama hingga dia melepaskanku. Aku mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia tersenyum melihatku tersiksa. "Baiklah, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki ini." Mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang berada di tangannya. Kameraku. Aku tahu pekerjaan sambilan anak itu adalah fotografer, dan tidak sulit baginya untuk segera mengetahui siapa objek yang telah diambil kamera itu. Kurasa air mataku mulai memanas.

Dia bersiul dan aku meremas ujung kaosku. "Bukannya ini ketua OSIS kita? Fa, Fa, Fa, siapa lagi?"

"Fajar," aku menjawab cepat. Dia terkekeh. "Ternyata kau bisa jatuh cinta juga. Kupikir kau hanya gadis keras kepala." Dia memberikan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau sama saja seperti gadis-gadis yang lain jika kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Rahangku mengeras. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang perasaanku dan mengatakan bahwa aku sama saja seperti gadis yang lain? Aku akan membunuhnya, sungguh. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku," ucapku sinis.

Dia meringis. "Terserah, gadis sepertimu juga tak tahu apa-apa tentangku," ucapnya, "gadis bodoh yang jatuh di pangkuan Fajar."

Sudah cukup. Itu sudah cukup, aku tak tahan lagi. Semua emosiku telah mencapai puncaknya. Aku merasa darah mendidih di kepalaku. Dan tanpa sadar, kakiku bergerak, menendang sesuatu pada tubuh Fang, yang mungkin rasa sakitnya tak akan hilang sampai dua hari ke depan.

Dia mengerang, kedua tangannya menutupi selangkangannya. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu. Merampas paksa kameraku, meniti tangga ke bawah, keluar dari pintu utama dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

Aku tak ingat kalau aku menabrak seseorang. Aku pasti menabrak seseorang karena aku terpental ke belakang. "Kau tak apa?" Aku tidak percaya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mataku bertemu matanya. Mata Kak yang telah lama kukagumi.

Aku hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutku, tak bisa berbicara. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari kubantu." Aku mengambil tangannya, dia kemudian membantu berdiri. "Maaf aku menabrak, kakak," maafku. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut dan pipiku kembali memanas. "Ah, salahku juga. Kau Ying kan? Anggota Komite Disiplin?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku begitu senang hingga suara orang yang kubenci terdengar lagi. "YING!"

Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Fang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tak dapat dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata. "Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku!"

"Maaf, kau siapa?" Kak Fajar bertanya pada Fang. Kulihat mata Fang teralih dariku ke Kak Fajar. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika, dan tangannya tidak lagi memegangi benda pusakanya. "Aku Fang. Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Terlalu datar malahan.

Kak Fajar hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tidak. Nada suaramu terlalu kasar. Kita memang pria, tapi kita harus bersikap hormat pada wanita. Bukankah Ying temanmu? Memang dia berhutang apa padamu?"

"Memang. Tidak, dia hanya menumpahkan jus pada _netbook_ -ku," bohongnya. Terjadi keheningan aneh. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku yakin Ying sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf soal hal itu. Ya, kan Ying?" Aku tersadar namaku dipanggil. Aku benar-benar ingin memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, tapi dia akan sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku menguntitnya. Jadi, aku hanya mengangguk. Aku bisa melihat mata hitam Fang mengilat.

"Baiklah, kami pulang , Ying kuantar," Kak Fajar menawarkanku. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku segera menjawabnya dengan ceria, melupakan setan yang berada di depanku, "Iya! Tapi tidak merepotkan kakak?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula jalannya searah dengan toko yang ingin aku kunjungi." Kak Fajar berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku. "Ayo Ying." Aku melihat menoleh sekilas pada Fang, lalu segera menanggapinya, "Tunggu aku!"

Tak pernah kubayangkan ini terjadi. Diantar pulang ke rumah oleh Kak Fajar. Ah~, ini pasti mimpi. Aku benar-benar harus membelikan buku ensiklopedia itu untuk Yaya. Aku sangat senang sampai tidak menyadari Fang menghilang begitu cepat. Tapi, siapa peduli?

.

.

.

 **to be continued .**

 **A/N :**

 **Ah~, akhirnya chapter 1 ini selesai. Mungkin di sini Ying jadi apatis sekali yah?Maaf, saya telah menistakanmu, kau memang karakter yang paling cocok kalau dijadikan tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari teman-teman saya. Menyimpan begitu banyak foto orang yang disukainya, jadilah ide fic ini. Maaf, maaf sekali bila ada yang merasa sifat Ying jadi aneh. Oh, iya. Setiap bonus yang saya berikan di akhir chapter itu dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, supaya tidak pusing bacanya. Last word, Review?**

 **b.o.n.u.s.**

"O.K, Gopal, BoBoiBoy, untuk yang terakhir kali." Yaya membuang nafas, terasa tersiksa. "1/2 ditambah 23,98 dan dibagi dengan 2/6 adalah …"

"Er… Angka?" jawab BoBoiBoy. Yaya menatap horor temannya. "Ah! Aku tahu! Aku tahu, Yaya!" Gopal berseru.

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya malas. "Ya, Gopal?"

"Jawabannya adalah…" Yaya sudah berharap banyak. "Lebih dari 1!" Yaya pingsan. Dia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan dirinya sendiri. Jangan. Pernah. Belajar kelompok dengan BoBoiBoy ataupun Gopal. Itu memperpendek umurmu.

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Stalker**

 **Chapter 2 : I'm Sorry**

Alunan Fur Elise terdengar. Aku segera menyambar HandPhone-ku. **'Jadi, besok aku tidak boleh bawa barang eletronik?'** Itu SMS dari Yaya. **'Tentu saja, bukan hanya barang elektronik, komik ataupun yang aneh-aneh akan disita! Yang merazia di kelas XI anak kelas XII! Tolong beritahukan yang lain. Pulsaku terlalu cantik.'** Kau tahu, aku mulai mengakui bahwa bangsa kami ―Cina― memang pelit.

Belum lama aku mengirim SMS tadi, HandPhone-ku berbunyi lagi. **'Aku tahu rahasiamu.'** SMS itu berasal dari iblis berwujud manusia. Aku tahu balasanku akan membuat dia semakin jengkel padaku.

' **Semoga 'masa depanmu' aman.'**

Dan dia tidak membalasku lagi.

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo (s)**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Aku memberi tampang terseram yang aku punya. Seluruh siswa kelas X B meringkuk ketakutan. Beberapa mata para siswi berkaca-kaca. Hah, berkaca-kaca kek, berakik-akik kek, aku tidak peduli. Ini balasan mereka karena kemarin meremehkanku. Mereka meremehkanku, aku mengambil barang mereka. Kejam? Memang~

Kak Fajar memeriksa tas terakhir. Tas cowok. Aku tahu pasti dia membawa sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Benar saja, belum berapa lama, tangan jenjang Kak Fajar mengeluarkan sebuah komik. Detective Conon, itu judul komik itu. Memang sih, komik itu lagi naik daun. Lalu keluar lagi HandPhone, topi, senter dan … Tongkat Selfie. Satu kelas hening. Coba bayangkan gini. Ada cowok, pergi ke sekolah bawa tongkat Selfie. Terus bayangkan, cowok Selfie-an sama teman-temannya dengan pose lidah dikeluarin atau monyong-monyongin bibir? Aku merinding. Aku tak pernah merinding sehebat ini sebelumnya.

Kak Fajar meletakkan seluruh barang-barang itu dalam satu box besar. Aku mengintip sekali lagi isi box tersebut. HandPhone, mulai dari yang paling 'astaga naga ini HP atau batu?' sampai yang menguras uang dan air mata orang tua tentunya, PSP, komik,memory card (Aku yakin salah satu dari memory card tersebut menyimpan sesuatu yang namanya Hentai) dan teropong. Aku menguatkan jiwa ragaku untuk tidak tergoda mengambilnya.

"Baiklah. Razia untuk kelas ini sudah selesai. Bagi yang merasa barangnya disita, sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah, harus membayar denda sesuai dengan jenis barang atau menunggu hingga hari kululusan. Terima kasih untuk bekerja sama dengan kami. Selamat pagi." Kak Fajar dengan sopan mengundurkan diri. Murid-murid yang pasrah tersebut mau tak mau mengatakan 'Selamat pagi juga kak.' _Hah! Rasakan pembalasanku!_ Aku gembira walaupun tidak mendapat bagian kelas yang ingin kurazia. Setidaknya aku melihat Kak Fajar sepanjang pagi ini.

Senyumku mengembang mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ah, bagaikan mimpi. Kak Fajar melangkah ke luar kelas, aku bagaikan anak bebek mengikutinya. Aku lebih suka berjalan di belakangnya, memandangi betapa tinggi dan lebar punggungnya. Tunggu… pikiran macam apa itu?!

"Ying?" Kak Fajar berhenti.

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran soal kemarin tentang kau dan Fang." Aku mengerutkan hidungku. _Fang_. Padahal aku sudah senang tidak melihatnya pagi ini, tapi Kak Fajar malah mengungkit-ungkit namanya.

"Apanya?" tanyaku. " _Netbook_ -nya. Apa kau benar-benar menumpahkan jus?" Mata cokelat kayunya menembus mataku. Aku beruntung pagi itu mendung, karena jika tidak, aku yakin Kak Fajar bisa melihat wajahku memerah dengan cepat.

"I-Iya, aku benar-benar ceroboh," aku berbohong, berharap bisa menjadi pembohong yang baik seperti Fang.

Senyumnya melebar. Jantungku semakin tidak karuan detaknya. "Syukurlah, kukira hal yang buruk terjadi padamu." Aku tahu mataku punya gangguan, tapi aku bersumpah melihat semburat merah pada kedua pipi tirus Kak Fajar. "Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, Ying. Semua orang menyayangimu," lanjutnya.

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Lorong itu terasa sangat sepi. Terasa hanya ada aku dan Kak Fajar. Senyumnya menghangatkan pipiku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungku. Aku merabanya. Merah dan pekat. **Oh, no**. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan mendengar samar-samar suara orang memanggilku.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aku membuka mataku. Buram. Aku meraba-raba daerah di sekitarku, dan berhenti ketika tanganku menyentuh benda kecil. Aku segera memasangkannya, dan semuanya terlihat jelas. Ruangan dicat putih dengan berbagai macam poster tentang kesehatan. UKS, itu pikiran pertamaku dan aku benar.

Seorang perawat datang ke dalam ruangan. Aku segera menganalisa wajahnya. Cantik, dengan wajah ramah khas para perawat. "Kenapa aku ada di sini? Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Wow, wow, O.K, tarik nafas." Aku melakukan apa yang disuruhnya. "Buang perlahan." Aku melakukannya juga. Dia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Sekarang, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa aku di sini?" aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang pertama muncul di kepalaku. "Apa yang terakhir kau ingat?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Tak tahu. Aku tiba-tiba tumbang." Perawat itu menawarkan segelas air padaku. "Kau kecapean dan kau punya riwayat mimisan parah yah?" Aku mengangguk. "Jadi aku menyarankanmu untuk istirahat total hari ini." Aku hampir protes tapi langsung dibungkam oleh kata-katanya. "Kecuali kalau kau ingin koma, kau boleh kembali ke kelas."

Aku melihat gelas di tanganku. _Apa tadi Kak Fajar yang membawaku ke sini?_

"Aku sudah memanggil temanmu untuk mengantarmu pulang. Sebentar lagi dia tiba."

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, "Aku… Ini sudah pukul berapa?"

Dia mengernyit, merasa aku bodoh karena masih mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu. "Sebelas lewat. Kau harus pulang."

"Ying! Permisi, Ying di mana?" aku mendengar suara Yaya dari ruangan sebelah. Perawat tersebut mengundurkan diri dan segera menemui Yaya.

Yaya muncul dari pintu. "Ying! Oh, astaga, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Kami?" Dia mengangguk. "Iya, kami. Kami seluruh kelas."

"Bahkan Tn. Pelit?" Gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Ah, apa separah itukah aku saat pingsan? Bahkan Tn. Pelit itu mengkhawatirkanku? Aku merasa bahwa aku ini orang penting.

"Dia yang memberi tahu kami kalau kau pingsan." Perkataan Yaya langsung menyorot perhatianku. "Bagaimana dia―"

"Tadi dia dipanggil ke ruang guru. Pada saat berada di dekat tangga, dia mendengar suara minta tolong. Ya, kau tahu Fang kan. Walapun kasar, apatis dan pelit"―Aku nyengir―"Dia akan tetap menolong orang. Dan dia melihatmu dengan." Dia berdehem. "Kak Fajar."

Aku bertanya, "Kenapa berdehem?" Yaya malah memutar matanya. "Kenapa juga pipimu memerah?" Aku mengutuk kulit ras kami yang terlalu pucat sehingga cepat memerah.

"Sudah, kau sudah semakin merah. Lebih baik kita pulang cepat-cepat."

"Tapi tasku―"

"Aku sudah ambil. Ada di meja depan, ayo, pemalas." Dia menarik tanganku. Aku berdiri, lalu membereskan rokku. Kami keluar dari ruang itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada perawat yang berada di situ. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai pingsan lagi," dia memperingatkanku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sopan.

Sepanjang jalan, tidak ada hal penting yang Yaya bicarakan kecuali tugas-tugas yang aku lewatkan dan bagaimana tegangnya kelas saat mendengar kabar aku pingsan. Aku tersenyum. Walau memang aku agak kecewa melewatkan hari ini hanya dengan tinggal di rumah, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa ada yang mengkhawatirkanku. Walau ada seorang yang sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dikhawatirkan olehnya. _**'PENDEK**_ _.'_ Aku mengerutkan wajahku begitu mengingat wajahnya.

"Sudah sampai," kata Yaya. Apa sejengkel inikah aku sampai di depan rumah sendiri tak sadar? "Makasih yah, Yaya." Aku menunduk hormat.

"Tak apa. Kita kan teman, bukankah itu gunanya teman?" Aku tersenyum. Gadis di depanku hanya mengenal pertemanan dan sahabat. Sangat jarang diungkitnya tentang masalah asmara. Jika memang dia melakukannya, palingan hanya untuk mengejekku. Dia tidak mengenal sakit hati. Aku iri.

Dia melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalasnya. Lalu aku masuk ke rumahku dan menjelaskan kenapa aku pulang cepat pada nenekku. Nenekku awalnya memang langsung kaget, tapi akhirnya bisa tenang dan menyuruhku istirahat, tepat seperti apa yang perawat tadi perintahkan.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aku meremas selimutku. Salah satu kebiasaan burukku jika emosiku meluap-luap adalah meremas apapun yang ada di sekitarku, bahkan pergelangan tanganku sendiri. Getaran aneh itu mulai muncul lagi. Mulai dari jantung hingga ujung kakiku. Aku kadang-kadang terganggu olehnya, tapi suka juga dengan getaran tersebut. Memabukkan. Layaknya orang itu. Kak Fajar.

Aku membuka halaman novel favoritku. Sudah berkali-kali aku membaca, menghafal segala detail-detail terkecil dari novel itu, tapi aku masih tetap setia membacanya. Yaya bilang aku begitu karena aku tak mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli yang baru, sebenarnya itu alasanku yang lain.

Tokoh utama dalam novelku adalah orang yang optimis, selalu bersemangat mengejar apa yang diimpikannya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin seperti dia. Dalam memberitahukan perasaanku pada Kak Fajar. Suatu hari nanti.

Scene dalam novelku memanas. Adegan romansanya semakin kental. Getaran itu datang lebih hebat lagi. Aku sudah memikirkan bahwa aku adalah tokoh utamanya dan Kak Fajar adalah lawan mainnya. Kesadaran sudah ada di awan, dunia nyata entah hilang ke mana.

Samar-samar aku mendengar ketukan di pintu depan. "Nenek yang bukakan," Nenekku berseru dari luar kamar.

Aku kembali fokus pada bacaanku. Aku terganggu lagi pada saat nenekku kembali berseru, "Ying! Ada tamu untukku namanya Fang." Aku rasa aku merobek halaman novelku. Aku segera menyibakkan selimutku dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Aku mendengar nenekku mempersilahkan Fang masuk. Fang mengetuk pintu kamarku, tapi kubiarkan. Nenekku memanggil namaku, aku tak mengindahkannya. Akhirnya Nenekku membukakan pintu. Fang masuk dan segera menutup pintu.

"Apa maumu, hah?" aku bertanya padanya, masih meringkuk bak kucing disiram air dingin di dalam selimut.

"Aku disuruh Yaya untuk membawakanmu ini. Buah-buahan, tak pantas untukmu." Aku mengintip dari balik selimutku. Kantong kresek hitam terdapat di meja belajarku. Dan satu lagi kantongan di tangannya.

"Ya, makasih," jawabku pendek. Aku benar-benar ingin anak ini keluar dari kamarku. "Kenapa Yaya menyuruhmu?"

Dia mengangkat pundaknya. "Ntahlah. Dia bilang karena aku mengganggumu **kemarin**." Suaranya menjadi mengerikan, membuat anak-anak di bawah usia 13 tahun tidak akan tidur selama berhari-hari.

"M-Maaf… Kau menyudutkanku," aku beralasan. Aku bersyukur bersembunyi darinya. Entah bagaimana nasibku bila bertatapan dengan matanya yang pasti sedang mengilat-ngilat.

Dia mendengus. "Kalau mau minta maaf yang sungguh-sungguh, keluar dari selimutmu," perintahnya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu **lagi**." Bulu kudukku merinding.

"Jangan memaksaku, Nona," ucapnya sinis. "Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini," lanjutnya. Dan dengan segala kekuatan yang dia punya, dia menarik selimutmu dan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menariknya kembali.

Aku terduduk pada kasurku. "Apa maumu?" tanyaku kasar.

Dia tersenyum. "Permintaan maaf dari Sang Putri." Nada suaranya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "O.K, jika itu kemauanmu." Aku berdiri, dan menunduk bak seorang pelayan di depannya. "Aku meminta maaf atas kesalahanku, **Tuan**."

Aku melihat dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Walau kau bermain-main meminta maaf padaku, tapi kuterima. Gadis kepala sepertimu memang tidak akan pernah meminta maaf."

Jika saja membunuh itu tidak dilarang oleh agama maupun pemerintahan, bocah ini sudah lama mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

"Kurasa kau masih berutang sesuatu padaku." Dia menatapku intens. Jika tatapan membunuh, maka aku sisa nama saja.

"Apa? Aku berutang apa padamu? Mustahil." Dia terkekeh. Aku teringat hal kemarin, berusaha mengesampingkan seluruh wajah Kak Fajar. Dan aku teringat satu hal. Dia bersiul, mungkin dia menangkap pergantian ekspresi wajahku. "Kau mengingatnya."

"Kenapa kau berbohong waktu itu?"

"Apa kau mau aku mengatakan fakta yang sesungguhnya bahwa kau." Dia meninggikan dagunya, menatapku tak berkedip. "Sedang menguntitnya. Kau mau aku mengatakan itu?" Aku terdiam. Dia kembali terkekeh lalu melemparkan kantongan hitam lainnya padaku. "Apa ini? Permintaan maaf?" aku membuka kantongan itu, dan menemukan kotak hitam kecil. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Lensa kamera baru untuk objek jauh. Lensa yang sudah lama kuimpi-impikan demi mendapat foto Kak Fajar yang lebih jelas. "A-Aku―"

"Sama-sama. Lagi pula itu sudah lama tak digunakan di studio. Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai permintaan maaf, tapi aku lebih suka mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah hadiah belasungkawa."

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum meremehkan. Dan aku selalu benci senyuman itu. "Karena aku melihat Fajar-mu berkencan dengan seorang gadis."

.

.

.

 **to be continued .**

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga. Untuk Delia Angela, ini saya dah lanjutkan. Untuk Black Orca, terima kasih. Saya bersungguh-sungguh loh, dan di chapter ini saya menjelaskan kenapa Fang berbohong. Untuk Cellina Sheilla, baca aja sampai habis, hehehe. Untuk beberapa readers, review kalian… Saya tak berkomentar deh, intinya saja berterima kasih untuk dorongan kalian. Walau lebih pendek dari chapter 1, yang penting sudah mulai muncul konflik, sedikit sih. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada siapapun, dan itu maksudnya SIAPAPUN yang sudah membaca ff ini. Baik itu yang mau memberi Review, ataupun Silent Rider. Dan mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya jadi lebih panjang dari pada ini. Masalah yang akan dihadapi saya untuk chapter 3 antara lain : UAS, tega, sumpah tega sekali guru-guru saya. Lalu, internet kota saya yang begitu,** _ **begitu,**_ _ **BEGITU**_ **cepat. Dan tentu saja, virus hiatus. O.K, segini dulu cincong saja. One more time, could you give me some Review? Even the short one?**

 **b.o.n.u.s.**

"YAYA, KELAS XI A, MENGHADAP KE RUANG UKS. SEKALI LAGI, YAYA, KELAS XI A, MENGHADAP KE RUANG UKS. TERIMA KASIH." Suara guru dari pengeras suara di kelas menggelegar. Raut wajah khawatir seluruh anak tampak. Yaya segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Wajahnya sama khawatir dengan teman-teman di sekitarnya. Kemudian dia berseru ke pada mereka semua, "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kalian tenang-tenang saja. Kalau tidak." Yaya mengeluarkan bulpen domba yang sama pada saat dia kelas V. Yaya tak perlu melanjutkan perkataannya. Seluruh kelas sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau mereka macam-macam. "Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Yaya melangkah keluar.

Seorang anak dari kelas itu mengintip ke luar. Dia merasa bahwa Yaya sudah cukup jauh dari kelas mereka. "AMAN!" serunya bahagia. Dan seluruh kelas kembali ricuh. Ada yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _tape recorder_ dari tasnya, dan memutar lagu 'Aduh Pusing Pala Barbie.' Author sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana sejarahnya lagu dangdut negaranya bisa kesasar ke Negeri Jiran.

Lain hal dengan BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang. Fang hanya mendengus karena keributan yang dibuat teman-temannya. Dan kembali memandangi awan di langit di atas. Gopal? Dia sudah membuka seragamnya dan menari _Harlem Shake_. Jangan ditanya bagaimana jijiknya Fang saat melihat hal itu. Lain lagi dengan BoBoiBoy. Dia malah menari _Gangnam Style_. Sekarang mari kita luruskan. Lagunya 'Aduh Pusing Pala Barbie', ada yang nari _Harlem Shake_ dan _Gangnam Style_. Kelas ini benar-benar edan saat pengawasnya pergi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!" suara khas bapak-bapak yang kalem menghentikan seluruh aktivitas gila mereka. Tatapan mata tajam dan kumis hitam lebat yang melambai-lambai membuat mereka diam.

"A-Anu, pak―"

"Apanya?! Ngomong yang jelas toh!" sembur bapak itu. Anak-anak semakin ketakutan. "Kalian tahu apa salah kalian?" Suasana kelas semakin mencekam. Semuanya menunduk ke bawah dengan was-was. Was-was diterkam oleh kumisnya.

"Kalian tidak ajak bapak." Semua, SEMUA orang di dalam kelas cengo. Pak Guru itu malah menekan tombol pada _tape recorder_ milik ntah siapa itu, dan menggoyangkan badannya. "Tariiik, bang!"

Murid-murid yang awalnya kaget, galau, dan muntaber (Hah?) kembali berpesta dengan gaya masing-masing. Fang satu-satunya orang waras di situ dan dia mengutuk Ying, kenapa anak itu bisa pingsan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stalker**

 **Chapter 3 : Who is she?!**

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku." Suara cempreng gadis berusia delapan tahun menyadarkanku dari lamunan saat berdiri melihat hasil ulangan di depan kelas. "Aku bisa. Dan kau akan lihat saja," aku membalasnya. Gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. "Anak aneh! Anak aneh!" ejeknya. Kedua pipiku memerah karena marah. "Kau sendiri? Galak kayak singa!" Gadis itu malah melotot padaku. Dan terjadi pertengkaran kecil kami seperti biasanya.

Aku benar-benar mengingat kenangan antara aku dan sahabat sekaligus sainganku ―Yaya. Ah, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia menjadi sahabatku. Orang pernah berkata bahwa musuhmu adalah orang yang paling mengenal engkau kan? Aku benar-benar ingin berteman pada siapa saja. Walau dia sainganku. Dalam apapun.

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo (s)**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Ying! Apa jawaban dari soal nomor 4?" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Guru di depan kelas menatapku. Aku mendelik. Guru memang menyeramkan.

"Psst, A. Jawabannya A," Yaya berbisik padaku. Aku menjawab guru di depanku, "Pilihan A, Pak!"

Guru itu hanya menggangguk puas. "Bagus, Ying. Tapi, lain kali jangan melamun lagi."

Aku menghembus nafas kesal. Pikiran sudah kacau sejak kemarin sore. Makan tak berselera, tidur tak nyenyak, BAB tak lancar… Er, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Aku tahu, Fang memang pembohong kelas kakap, tapi kemarin… _Tidak, dia tidak berbohong_. Dia cuman menyebalkan, dalam segalanya.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Bahkan setelah menyelesaikan seluruh KBM, aku tetap merasa gelisah. Aku rasa kantong mataku punya kantong mata. Dan sepertinya mulai besok aku harus mencuri tongkat Nenekku untuk berjalan ke sekolah. Beli? Mahal.

"Ying awas!" Yaya berteriak. Aku menoleh tidak semangat ke arahnya. "Kenapa―?" Aku jatuh. Dengan cara yang paling tidak elit. Dijatuhkan oleh kulit pisang. Yaya, Gopal dan BoBoiBoy segera berlari ke arahku. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Gopal bertanya. Aku segera bangkit dan merapikan rokku. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak melihat kulit pisang itu."

"Dia tidak apa-apa, percayalah. Kepalanya lebih keras dari pada **adamantium.** Yang harusnya kau khawatirkan adalah trotoarnya," Fang berkomentar, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Ying, jika ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami." BoBoiBoy tersenyum hangat. Kadang-kadang dia memang bisa berperan sebagai kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah kupunya.

Aku mengingat perkataan Fang kemarin. _'Karena aku melihat Fajar-mu berkencan dengan seorang gadis.'_ Aku rasa air mataku mulai mendidih.

"Ying?" Yaya memanggilku. "Apa masalahnya berkaitan dengan Kak Fajar?"

Gopal dan BoBoiBoy terbelalak. "APA?! MAKSUDMU FAJAR? KETUA OSIS KITA?" Yaya mengangguk. "Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak? Berisik."

Mereka berusaha menutup mulut mereka masing-masing. Tapi tampak jelas bahwa mereka tidak percaya, kaget dan shock mengetahui fakta ini. Gopal melihat Fang. "Kau tahu tentang hal ini?" Fang mengangguk. Gopal bertukar pandang dengan BoBoiBoy. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu dan kami tidak? Apa kau seorang penggosip juga?" Gopal segera menutup mulutnya setelah dilototi oleh mata hitam Fang.

"Aku lebih pintar dari kalian berdua. Dan sangat gampang menyimpulkan seluruh gerak-gerik Nn. Ying tentang perasaannya. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Aku merasa tersinggung.

"Terus, apa itu masalahmu, Anak Kota?" Yaya menarik pundakku. Menasihatiku untuk sabar.

Fang hanya terkekeh. "Tidak, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Mulailah belajar menerima bahwa hidup itu pahit." Dia lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

Sungguh, apa anak itu harus terus bertingkah seperti itu? Aku benar-benar muak. Dia yang memberitahukan tentang k-kencan Kak Fajar, lalu membuat moodku satu minggu ini jelek. Kenapa juga dia masih berada di sekitarku? Benar-benar brengsek.

BoBoiBoy memanggilnya, "Fang! Apa kau tidak mau membantu Ying?" Aku melotot pada BoBoiBoy. "Untuk apa dia membantuku? Dia hanya hama."

Fang berbalik, ekspresi wajahnya tenang. "Aku sebenarnya mempunyai rasa kasihan padamu, Ying, dan bersedia untuk membantu. Tapi, karena kau berkata seperti itu, maka aku rasa aku lebih baik mengerjakan tugasku. Selamat tinggal."

Setelah setan itu tak terlihat lagi, aku bertanya, walau masih jengkel dengan perlakuannya, "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan untuk membantuku?"

Yaya berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang biasa Ying lakukan? Bernafas?" Aku memukul kepala Gopal. Anak itu hanya mengaduh. "Menguntit," aku mengkoreksi.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai kegiatan kita mulai besok!" BoBoiBoy berseru sambil meninju-ninjukan tangannya ke udara. Kami tertawa dengan aksi kekanak-kanakkannya. Yah, rahasiaku memang terbongkar. Setidaknya mereka mau menolongku. Aku rasa mungkin pelangi akan bersinar.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

"Target terlihat, diulangi target terlihat." Aku mendengar suara Gopal dari _walkie talkie-_ ku. Kami sedang menguntitnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kak Fajar, seperti yang telah disepakati kemarin.

Yaya bertukar pandangan denganku. Aku dan Yaya berada di antara pepohonan di sekitar gedung olahraga. Sedangkan Gopal dan BoBoiBoy berada di antara semak-semak sekitar gerbang sekolah.

Aku memakai teropong yang tergantung di leherku. Kak Fajar berjalan seperti biasa sambil bercakap-cakap dengan teman di sebelahnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tidak ada pula gadis di sekitarnya. Yang ada hanya beberapa fansgirl yang berteriak 'Nikahi aku!' atau 'Punya anak denganku!', tapi hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari Kak Fajar. Kak Fajar hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka, dan mereka berteriak histeris. Aku tak cemburu. Fansgirl harus diberi fanservice kan? Lagi pula, Kak Fajar tidak menganggap mereka lebih dari sekumpulan gadis yang menggilakannya. Aku berpikir seperti itu tanpa menyadari aku salah satu dari mereka.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Gadis-gadis itu berlarian masuk ke kelas mereka. Yaya mengambil _walkie talkie_ -nya. "BoBoiBoy, Gopal. Kita hentikan misi hari ini. Ayo kita masuk." Kami keluar dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing dan segera memasuki kelas.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aku mendesah keras karena frustasi. Sudah tiga hari kami membuntutinya, menguntitnya dan beberapa istilah Stalker yang lain, tapi kami tidak mendapat hasil apa-apa. Wajah ketiga temanku sama masamnya. Gopal melorot di kursinya. "Sudah tiga hari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika memang gadis itu ada, Ying?"

Semua mata menatapku. Untungnya, semua orang yang tak berkepentingan dengan hal ini sudah pulang, dan Yaya telah mengunci pintu kelas. Sebagai ketua kelas, dia menggunakan kekuasaannya dengan baik.

"Entahlah… Mungkin aku akan menamparnya." Yaya menatapku tak percaya. "Sungguh? Kau berani melakukan itu? Maksudku, ini Kak Fajar. Dia tidak mungkin memilih salah satu dari fansgirl-nya untuk dikencani."

Perkataan Yaya malah membuatku semakin tersadar. BoBoiBoy memberikan tatapannya pada Yaya. Yaya tersadar. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," ucapnya lirih. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau malah menyadarku. Kita hentikan saja ini."

Yaya semakin merasa bersalah. Aku memandang matanya lurus, berusaha tersenyum tulus, walau air mataku sudah mendidih. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mentraktir kalian di café favoritku. Aku yang harusnya malu. Menyibukkan kalian dengan masalahku. Maafkan aku." Aku membenamkan jari-jariku pada telapak tangan. Aku tak akan menangis.

Yaya bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah. Kau juga harus bersantai Ying. Aku yang membayar makananku. Kau traktir saja mereka." Aku tersenyum. "Tentu."

Kami mengambil tas kami masing-masing, lalu merapikan bangku kami. Yaya memanggil kami supaya keluar dari ruangan kelas. "Ayo! Semakin lama kalian di dalam semakin kasihan Ying!"

Gopal menggerengku. Dan kami berempat keluar dari halaman sekolah.

Sepanjang jalan menuju café, teman-temanku berusaha menghiburku. Yaya memberitahukan lagu-lagu baru yang dirilis, BoBoiBoy memberikan referensi tentang novel-novel petualangan, sepertinya dia tahu untuk tidak membahas sesuatu yang bersifat romantis. Gopal memberitahukanku tentang laba-laba itu bukan serangga, dan aku telah mengetahui itu sejak permulaan zaman. Aku tahu mereka berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kak Fajar, dan walau hanya berefek kecil, aku terharu. Setidaknya aku memiliki teman.

"Kita sudah sampai." Gopal dan BoBoiBoy terkagum-kagum, sepertinya mereka tidak pernah ke café sebelumnya.

"Kau sering ke sini Ying?" BoBoiBoy bertanya. Aku tersenyum sedih. "Di sinilah aku mengintai Kak Fajar." Yaya menatap BoBoiBoy marah. BoBoiBoy yang gelagapan segera meminta maaf. Aku memaafkannya, walau dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Kalian pesanlah dulu. Aku mau ke balkon," aku berkata pada mereka. Lalu segera naik ke balkon itu. Tempat itu adalah saksi bisu perjuanganku.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut hitamku melambai-lambai. Aku menuju meja yang sering aku tempati. Langkah demi langkah, dan semua memori tentangnya teringat. Bagaimana dia menyelamatkanku dari temannya, melindungiku dari setan jahanam itu ―Fang―, membawaku ke ruang UKS, dan banyak hal lagi yang tak dapat kusebutkan.

Sesuatu yang panas mengalir di pipiku. Teman-temannya yang lain mengikutinya. Aku terduduk pada bangku meja itu. Aku sangat bersyukur tidak ada orang lain selain aku di balkon itu. Aku menggeleng-geleng kuat. _Fang pasti berbohong, Fang pasti berbohong!_ Senyum liciknya kembali tertanam di benakku. Bocah itu… Bocah itu mimpi buruk!

Pandanganku semakin mengabur. Dan ingus mulai mengalir dari hidungku, aku menyekanya menggunakan telapak tanganku dengar kasar. Aku akui, aku bukan tipe perempuan manis. Aku adalah aku.

Pandanganku lurus menuju café seberang. Café langganan Kak Fajar. Café itu menyediakan meja dan kursi untuk luar ruangan. Kak Fajar lebih suka di luar ruangan dari pada di dalam. Aku kembali terisak, detail-detail kecil tentangnya kembali memenuhi benakku.

Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik keluar dari pintu café tersebut. Membawa sepiring kecil _Fruit Cake_. Dan mataku membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat siapa yang keluar berikutnya. Kak Fajar. Dan dia duduk berseberangan dengan gadis itu, di satu meja yang sama.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan akal sehat, aku berlari keluar dari café, tidak memperdulikan teriakan yang berasal dari Yaya dan suara klakson dari kendaraan yang hampir menyerempetku. Pikiranku hanya satu, Kak Fajar.

Aku terengah-engah saat di depannya. Kak Fajar dan gadis itu kaget melihatku. Kak Fajar bangkit dari kursinya, terkejut. "Ying! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terengah-engah?" Aku memandangnya. Wajah khawatirnya saat menawan, aku jarang sekali melihat ekspresi ini. Tiba-tiba lamunanku terpotong. "Siapa ini, Fajar?" Gadis itu bertanya.

Terjadi keheningan aneh dan panjang. Gadis itu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Gadis itu cantik, rambut hitamnya panjang sepinggang dan diikat setengah. Matanya berwarna cokelat terang, pria akan terperangkap dalam pesonanya. Lekuk tubuhnya juga sempurna, bagaikan dewi. Dan… Dia lebih tinggi dariku. Aku menelan ludah. Gadis di depanku benar-benar sesuai untuk Kak Fajar.

"I-Ini…" Kak Fajar berusaha berbicara. Sesuatu terlintas di pikiran gadis itu, dan dia menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ah! Ini Ying kan? Fajar sering bercerita tentangmu," katanya dengan nada riang.

Aku membatu. Tunggu… Apa?

Gadis itu tertawa dengan anggun. "Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Bintang, sepupunya Fajar." Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, senyum ramah menghias wajah cantiknya. Aku memandang tangannya. Bagaikan mimpi, gadis di depanku bukan pacar atau embel-embel lain dari Kak Fajar. Mereka hanya sepupu! Sepupu!

"Ying?" Bintang menatapku. Kak Fajar juga. Aku tersadar. Lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap. _Pelangi telah bersinar_. "I-Iya! Aku Ying, salam kenal." Aku mengembangkan senyum tulus. Senyum yang telah lama hilang selama satu minggu belakangan ini.

"Ying, seperti yang sudah Bintang bilang tadi, dia sepupuku. Dia dari luar kota. Dia lagi berkunjung ke kota kita," Kak Fajar menjelaskan padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Bintang mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. "Ah! Kamu imut sekali! Padahal sudah kelas XI SMA. Pantas saja Fajar sering membicarakanmu."

"Bintang…" Kak Fajar menggeram. Bintang hanya terkikik manis. Bebanku terasa semakin menghilang.

Bintang melepaskan cubitannya, dan aku sangat bersyukur. "Habisnya, sudah lama aku tidak mencubit pipi orang. Kau tahu kan, cuman dia saja yang biasa kucubit. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku," kata Bintang. Kak Fajar memutar kedua bola matanya.

Terdengar sesuatu yang tidak asing nan cempreng berasal dari belakangku. "Ying! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tahu, kau terus membuat kami khawatir―" omelan Yaya terpotong ketika melihatku meringis sedangkan Kak Fajar dan Bintang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Oh, Yaya. Kau membuatku mau mati saja.

"K-Kak Fajar?" Yaya menunjuk Kak Fajar dengan ekspresi horor. Jari telunjuknya bergetar hebat. Mungkin, dia mengira Kak Fajar telah menangkap basah kami. Tentu, anak ini tidak dapat hidup jika dia adalah aku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, kau tahu maksudku kan? Iya. Fang.

Aku segera menggandeng tangan sahabat karibku, dan menyeretnya kembali ke café. "Maaf! Membuat kalian bingung. Kami pergi dulu!" Aku melambaikan tanganku. Mereka berdua membalasnya.

Yaya yang geger akibat beberapa kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya masih shock. Aku tersenyum. Tak apalah, aku akan menjelaskan padanya tentang hal ini dengan senang hati. Aku tak sabar melihat wajah Fang besok saat aku memberitahu bahwa dia salah dan aku benar! Karena wanita tak pernah salah!

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aku bersenandung kecil. Moodku bagaikan siswa SMP yang baru selesai UAS. Sinar matahari pagi, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, tetes embun pagi dan kicauan burung bagaikan membuat suasana hatiku menjadi semakin sempurna. Ah, perfect day. Tidak ada apapun yang akan merusak moodku, bahkan setan tak berotak berwujud manusia yang pelit itu tak akan mampu melakukannya.

Aku mendobrak pintu kelas tak bersalah dan mengucap selamat pagi pada teman-temanku, "Pagi kawan-kawanku! Hari ini sangat indah yah!"

Beberapa orang memang kaget, dan Iwan pingsan seketika, yang lainnya membalas sapaanku. Aku segera duduk di kursiku, dan senyumku masih tak pudar.

Aku merasa aura kekelaman berasal dari pintu. Aku tak percaya sumber aura yang bertolak belakangan dengan auraku.

Yaya melangkah tak bersemangat dan pada saat dia duduk, dia tidak setegap biasanya. "Apa yang terjadi, Yaya?" aku bertanya.

Dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit stres." Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Sahabatku, Yaya, tidak pernah mengenal kata stres. Yang ada, orang stres karenanya.

Aku kembali bertanya, "Akan apa?" Yaya menyerahkan selembar poster padaku. Aku membacanya, tak ada yang aneh. "Ini apa, Yaya?"

Sekarang, malah giliran Yaya yang mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau tak tahu hal ini?" Aku menggeleng polos. "Aku kena flu tahun lalu." Dia menghela nafas. "Akan ada festival di sekolah kita."

Satu kelas yang mendengar, salah, menguping hal ini menarik nafas dengan dramatis. Aku yang semakin bingung kembali bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya itu hal yang bagus?"

Seluruh orang di ruangan menatapku. Aku mendelik. Mereka sama menyeramkan dengan guru, tapi guru jauh di atas mereka. "Yaya, beritahu dia," perintah Gopal.

Yaya mengurut keningnya. "Kita yang mengadakan festival itu, Ying." Aku bingung. Yaya sepertinya menangkap ekspresiku. "Kita yang membuat festival itu terjadi. Kita buat stand, makanan, wahana bermain. Kau tahu seberapa sibuknya itu?" Dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Sangat sibuk."

Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa Yaya sangat stres dan wajah teman-temanku semakin busuk setelah mendengar hal ini. Moodku, kuharap, kau masih baik-baik saja selama beberapa minggu ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued .**

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya update juga yah! Yah, beginilah nasib anak sekolah. UAS belum selesai, malah update ff. Mau gimana lagi? Saya sudah diancam sama teman sekelas saya sih. Ancamannya tidak terlalu mengerikan, tapi orang yang mengancamlah yang mengerikan. Untuk Guest, diusahakan. Karena UAS belum selesai dan karena UAS, virus WB saya bangkit. Untuk lampion malam, terima kasih sudah mau baca ff ini. Iya, bagian itu juga bikin saya deg-degkan, padahal ff sendiri… Untuk Michelle549, diusahakan, tolong didoain juga kalau bisa. Untuk Yoisuka-chan, ga lihat ya? Padahal menurut saya banyak. Untuk Crystal17, macam kau tinggi kah, orang ini temanku. Untuk Vina, terima kasih. Padahal ide bonusnya itu-itu saja. O.K, sekian bacot saya. Last word, Review?**

 **b.o.n.u.s.**

"Appa, appa tahu tidak?" tanya Gopal pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya menjawab, tapi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bacaannya, "Tidak."

Gopal cemberut. Walau sudah menghabiskan uang jajan Ying selama satu bulan bersama BoBoiBoy dan perut sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan yang manis-manis, moodnya akan turun jika dia tidak dipedulikan. Apalagi dari orang tua sendiri.

Ayahnya hanya tertawa atas kelakukan anak sulungnya, "Iya, appa beneran tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Laba-laba bukan serangga! Tapi dia itu _Arachnida_!" seru Gopal semangat. Kadang, kita harus mempertimbangkan membawa anak ini ke Psikiater. Kenapa? Karena perubahan emosinya sangat labil, dan itu menakutkan.

Tak ada respon dari ayah tercinta. "Appa?" panggil Gopal. "Appa!"

"Ah! Iya, kenapa?" Akhirnya sang ayah merespon. Gopal memperhatikan tingkah laku ayahnya. Wajahnya pucat, dan keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya.

"Appa takut laba-laba?"

Ayah anak itu menatap anaknya dengan horor. "Tidak. Appamu ini pria terjantan di Pula Rintis! Masa' takut dengan serangga itu?"

"Appa, tadi kan sudah dibilang. Laba-laba itu bukan serangga." Ayahnya hanya menyengir. "Appa lupa. Maklum usia."

Anak itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, perkenalkan! Ini Tn. Ara! Ini peliharaan baru kita!" Gopal mendekatkan seekor laba-laba besar kepada ayahnya. Laba-laba itu mengangkat kedua kaki depannya, seperti pose saat menyerang mangsa. Dan tentu saja, ayah anak itu pingsan.

Sekarang, Gopal mengetahui rahasia terdalam ayahnya selain penyuka game. Ayahnya mengidap _Arachnophobia_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stalker**

 **Chapter 4 : Festival is Coming!**

Aku selalu menyukai keramaian. Keramaian yang menyenangkan, bukan keramaian yang merugikan. Aku paling tidak suka dengan tawuran, apalagi kalau tidak ada yang ajak. Ajak membubarkan, maksudnya. Yaya menarik-narik tanganku.

Biar kuulangi lagi. Aku memang menyukai keramaian, tapi, sangat membenci berdesak-desakan.

"Yaya! Jangan tarik-tarik! Udara di sini sudah pengap, tahu," aku berkata jengkel. Yaya berhenti. Sialnya, dia berhenti di tengah-tengah lautan manusia.

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu, antrian arena-arena bermain akan semakin panjang," Yaya beralasan. Aku menghela nafas. Anak ini benar.

"Biarkan saja dia, Yaya. Dia takut naik _Roller Coaster_." Aku menatap marah ke pemilik suara. Yang ditatap malah cuek-cuek saja. "Sudah kalian berdua. Bukankah kalian sudah membayar tiket masuk? Kalian mau uang kalian terbuang sia-sia?" tanya BoBoiBoy. Kami akhirnya tersadar. BoBoiBoy memang pandai. Dia menggunakan barang sakti untuk meleraikan kami. Uang.

"BoBoiBoy," panggil Gopal.

"Apa?"

Sebelum dia menjawab, Gopal telah megeluarkan jurus andalan anak-anak sedunia, _Puppy eyes_. "Bisa belikan aku arum manis?"

Kami berempat hanya memutar bola mata kami. Pasar malam, kau tidak akan kudatangi lagi. Apalagi jika aku harus pergi dengan keempat orang aneh ini. Lebih baik, kau tidak usah datang ke sini lagi, ke Pulau Rintis lagi, wahai, Pasar malam.

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo (s)**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Aku mengambil tisu dari box-nya, lalu menyeka keringat di wajahku. Suara tegas Yaya sudah membuatku muak. Siapa yang paling menderita di sini? Aku! Aku yang paling menderita! Yaya menjadikanku budak pribadinya. Aku disuruh mencari katalog majalah perabotan, referensi tentang pengusaha-pengusaha sukses. Aku benar-benar bingung. Kami hanya mengadakan stand kecil di kelas kami, tapi Yaya menganggap ini adalah masalah antara hidup dan mati. Ah, bodohnya aku. Yaya seperti inilah Yaya sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita buat untuk festival tahun ini?" Yaya menanyai seluruh anggota kelas. Kami sedang rapat, Yaya menyepak kami dari kantin, tidak memperdulikan cacing-cacing di perut kami yang mulai meronta, dan menyeret kami ke kelas untuk berdiskusi masalah 'hidup dan mati.'

Tak ada jawaban. Pastinya, kami semua kelaparan, dan Gopal terlihat seperti ayam terlindas truk sampah. Festival masih satu bulan lagi, tapi semua orang melorot di kursinya masing-masing, mengutuk OSIS kenapa melakukan hal ini lagi. Yaya menunduk sebentar. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Aku tanya… APA YANG AKAN KITA BUAT UNTUK FESTIVAL TAHUN INI?!" Kami langsung duduk tegap di bangku masing-masing. "A-Anu, Yaya bagaimana dengan menjual aksesoris?" aku bertanya, berusaha mengurangi kemarahan Yaya.

Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak. Kelas XI C sudah mengambil ide itu." Ada yang aneh. "Maaf, Yaya. Kau tahu dari informasi itu?" tanya BoBoiBoy, sepertinya dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Yaya kembali menundukkan kepalanya, membuat kami tidak bisa melihat matanya. "Itu… Anggap saja aku punya mata-mata untuk hal itu." Kami semua membuka mulut, tidak percaya. Sungguh, anak ini terlalu berlebihan. Ini hanya stand untuk bersenang-senang, dan anak ini melakukannya bagaikan misi negara yang menyangkut seluruh jiwa umat manusia.

"Kalau café bisa?" tanya seorang anak. Yaya mengangkat kepalanya, mengangguk-angguk. Aku melirik anak tadi. Ada senyum bangga di wajahnya. _Cih._

"Itu ide bagus. Tapi, menurut kalian apa temanya?"

"Lolita."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Fang. "Apa? Aku hanya memberi usul. Yaya juga bertanya pada kalian. Tapi karena otak kalian memang kecil dan kurang akan ide, kalian tidak bisa menjawabnya kan?" Fang bertanya dengan nada sarkastis.

Aku mengerutkan wajahku, kesal. _Dia betul_.

Yaya menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita tidak bisa pakai ide itu. Terlalu mahal untuk busananya. Anggaran kita tidak cukup. Dan juga, karena Lolita, maka laki-laki tidak bisa jadi pelayan. Dan mereka juga tidak tahu masak." Aku tersenyum kemenangan pada Fang.

"Tapi, karena sudah ada gambaran tentang renda-renda di kepalaku, maka tema kita adalah Maid Café!" Yaya bertepuk tangan kegirangan. Anak-anak yang lain yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi juga bertepuk tangan. Fang tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membenamkan jari-jariku.

Yaya mengambil catatannya. "Oh, ada yang aku lupakan. OSIS menambahkan sesuatu yang menarik tahun ini." Kami kembali tenang. "OSIS mengadakan Kontes Raja dan Ratu Sekolah!" seru Yaya bersemangat. Para gadis ikut-ikutan berteriak histeris. Yang laki-laki hanya mengernyit, aku ikut dalam kelompok mereka. _Apa untungnya?_

"Dan kita disuruh mencalonkan satu orang siswa dan satu orang siswi. Jadi, siapa yang berminat?" sambung Yaya. Para gadis mengacungkan jari-jari lentik mereka, berharap terpilih. Mata Yaya menyusuri seluruh gadis. Dan kedua netra cokelat itu berhenti padaku. Bibirnya tersenyum, dan aku hanya bisa berharap aku baik-baik saja.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Calon Ratu adalah Ying!" Terdengar protesan beberapa gadis. Yaya melototi mereka, dan mereka diam. "Alasannya adalah: Ying kan tomboy. Jadi, kalau dirias jadi feminim kan pasti cantik banget. Orang-orang bakalan kaget." Aku terdiam, bingung mau setuju, karena aku dibilang cantik, atau marah, karena dibilang tomboy.

Gopal mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau calon Rajanya siapa?"

Iris Yaya kembali menyusuri kami. BoBoiBoy gelagapan saat mata Yaya menatapnya. "BoBoiBoy! Dia calon yang pantas!"

BoBoiBoy protes, "T-Tapi aku kan…" Yaya segera memotongnya, "Apa? Kau mau melawanku?" BoBoiBoy pasrah dan menggeleng. "Tidak…"

"Baiklah! Ini hasil rapat kita: stand kita adalah Maid Café. Calon Raja dan Ratu adalah BoBoiBoy dan Ying. Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan?" Hening. Yaya mengangguk puas. "Karena rapat kita sudah selesai, kalian sudah boleh bebas." Sorakan kebahagian, doa dan ungkapan syukur keluar dari mulut semua orang. Mereka melangkah keluar kelas dengan senyum bahagia bak habis memenangkan sebuah peperangan. _Kantin, aku datang~_ , begitulah kira-kira isi suara hati mereka.

Sayangnya, kebahagiaan mereka tidak bertahan lama. Suara bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Raut wajah mereka kembali membusuk. Kelaparan, Guru Killer yang akan masuk, dan masalah festival. Semua menjadi satu dan membuat semua orang menjadi zombie.

Aku menyeret Yaya, menjauhkannya dari kerumunan. "Apa maksudmu memilihku menjadi Ratu, hah?"

"Maksudmu _'Calon Ratu'_ , Nyonya," Yaya mengoreksi perkataanku. Aku memutar bola mataku. "Itu tidak penting. Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka dirias."

"Mendekatlah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan," perintah Yaya. Aku mendekat. Yaya membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Ying. Tempatnya bergengsi loh," Yaya menggodaku. Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Ya, ya. Terserah kau." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mengejek. _Dasar_.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

"Ugh, aura apa ini?" tanya Gopal mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil menunjuk asal aura tersebut.

Yaya sedang menempelkan pipinya pada meja kelas. Aura buruk mengitarinya dan kadang, dia tertawa sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang lewat. Mengerikan? Sangat.

Aku menghampirinya, menanyakan apa yang membuatnya semakin stres.

"Kostum untuk Raja dan Ratu! Aku belum tahu mau buat apa… Sedangkan festivalnya tinggal satu minggu lagi…"

Pantas saja. Kursi dan meja untuk stand kami sudah dipersiapkan. Malahan sudah disimpan di rumah Fang. Kenapa di rumah Fang? Rumahnya luas, dan dia tinggal sendiri. Bahan-bahan untuk makanan dan minuman sudah ada, disimpan di rumah Yaya. Buku-buku menu sudah dicetak. Furnitur-furnitur pelengkap seperti vas bunga, tirai-tirai katun dan lukisan-lukisan simpel sudah ada, banyak malah. Kostum untuk para Butler sudah tersedia. Perpaduan warnanya bagus. Sedangkan kostum untuk para Maid sudah ada sejak pertama kali ide café ditentukan. Siapa yang jahit? Yaya. Anak itu multitalenta.

Aura kelam Yaya semakin menyeruak. Membuat anak-anak yang lain tersudut di ruangan. _Tolong kami!_

Terlintas sesuatu di kepalaku. "Yaya, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita berdua ke Mall? Sekalian lihat mode-mode baju dan refreshing. Bagaimana?"

Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku. "Itu ide bagus!" Yaya tersenyum. "Tidak ajak yang lain?" Aku mengernyit. "Maksudku calon Rajanya. Dia harus tahu apa yang akan dia pakai."

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. "Tidak usah. Nanti saja baru mereka tahu. Supaya jadi kejutan. Iya kan?" Aku mengedipkan mataku dengan centil. Yaya mengangguk setuju.

Aku harus bersiap-siap. Celenganku akan kubongkar lagi deh.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Yaya. "Yaya! Yaya!" panggilku. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih setengah tiga.

Yaya membukakan pintu. "Oh, Ying. Ibu! Aku pergi dulu!" Yaya berteriak ke arah dapur. Terdengar balasan dari ibunya. Lalu dia menutup pintu dan menggandeng tanganku, kemudian pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Kami hanya berjalan kaki. Cuaca juga tidak terik-terik amat. Lagipula, bukankah berjalan kaki lebih hemat energi? Dan uang tentunya. Kami cekikikan setiap kali menemukan hal yang unik. Mulai dari mengomentari pakaian orang-orang yang lewat, rumah-rumah asri nan apik yang dipenuhi dengan taman bunga yang belum tersentuh 4L4y-ers, hingga papan Billboard yang menampilkan iklan yang menurut kami aneh. Sangat aneh hingga aku terkesan dengan ide pembuat iklan itu.

Yaya segera menunjuk dengan liar berbagai macam toko setelah kami berada di dalam Mall. Mulai dari toko yang menyediakan aksesoris-aksesoris kecil seperti anting ataupun kalung, sampai kerudung dan hijab model terbaru. Matanya berbinar-binar menyaksikan ini semua.

Aku menahan bahunya. "Wow, wow, tenang Yaya, tenang! Ingat, anggaran kita." Yaya kembali tenang. "Aku sadar diri kok. Anggaran kita akan aman. Tapi,"―Dia mengeluarkan dompet pink-nya― "Uangku tidak!"

Kenapa ini? Kenapa Yaya sangat OOC? Di mana perginya Yaya yang bijak dan dewasa? Apa ini yang membedakan suku Melayu dengan Cina tentang uang? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tanyakanlah semua itu pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Aku hanya tersenyum lelah. Biarkanlah anak ini membeli apapun, sesuai dengan uangnya, toh, dia sedang stres.

Yaya sangat bersemangat, bahkan saat kakiku sudah pegal mengitari Mall, dan mungkin kalau aku membawa [meter-meteran ga jelas], jarak yang telah kami tempuh sudah melampaui jarak Bumi-Bulan pulang-balik.

Aku mencolekkan kentang gorengku pada saus tomat. Menatap Yaya yang kini sedang memakan frozen yogurt. "Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanyaku.

"Karena?" Dia sedikit berteriak, supaya suara manusia lain di waralaba ini dikalahkan olehnya.

"Kita sudah keluar masuk seluruh butik yang ada di Mall ini, bahkan tempat-tempat yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kostum sudah kita masuki." Aku mengunyah kentangku.

Yaya menaikkan alisnya. "Seperti?" Dia bergidik. Mungkin ketakutan karena aku mataku menatapnya dengan horor.

" _Game center_ , toko buku, pameran barang elektronik, toko senjata api, perlengkapan musik, peralatan memasak, PAKAIAN DALAM PRIA." Aku menekankan suaraku pada kalimat terakhir. Yaya menyengir. "Supaya dapat inspirasi!" dia beralibi.

"Inspirasi apa yang kau dapat di toko pakaian dalam pria? Tolong beritahu aku." Yaya membuka mulutnya, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Aku memberi tatapan meremehkan. "Tentu saja." Aku meminum milk tea yang telah kupesan. "Tapi aku memang menemukan inspirasi! Tapi bukan di toko pakaian dalam pria…"

Aku berusaha menahan cairan dalam mulutku untuk tidak menyembur teman karibku. Aku menyeka ujung mulutku dengan tisu. "Apa?"

Yaya menahan nafas, menambahkan efek tegang untuk membuatku terpana, yang sama sekali tidak berefek padaku.

"Angel and Demon! Kau jadi malaikatnya dan BoBoiBoy jadi iblisnya!"

Aku benar-benar tersedak kali ini. Dan sepertinya efek tegang Yaya memang membuat terpana. Tapi sudah kukatakan, bukan aku.

"APA?!" suara berat yang sudah lama kukenal terdengar. Semua orang yang mendengar seruan itu menoleh. BoBoiBoy, Gopal… _dan Fang_. Aku memasang ekspresi yang sama setiap kali aku melihatnya: mengerutkan hidungku.

Ketiganya jadi salah tingkah, terutama BoBoiBoy. Mereka meminta maaf, walau ada seorang mereka yang tidak sungguh-sungguh.

Yaya segera menarik mereka bertiga ke meja kami. Menginterogasi ketiganya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini hanya untuk aku dan Ying! Untuk perempuan!"

"Ying perempuan?"

Fang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja kupukul. "Apa salahku?" tanyanya. Aku menjawab enteng, "Banyak."

Yaya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama walau dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuh Gopal. Aku tak mengerti. Yang harusnya khawatir itu BoBoiBoy. Dia yang berteriak dan membuat aksi mereka ketahuan. Kenapa harus Gopal yang keringat dingin?

"A-Anu… A-A-Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan aku kenakan…" suaranya semakin melemah. _Puppy eyes_ BoBoiBoy berbeda dari yang lainnya. Mereka imut, menawan, dan berefek buruk bagi penderita diabetes. Dan merekalah yang sering menyelamatkan BoBoiBoy dari 'bahaya'. Seperti sekarang ini.

Yaya menghela nafas. "Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Kalau kau Gopal? Kau tidak ada urusannya dengan kontes kan?"

Keringat Gopal semakin banyak. Dan keringat itu mengeluarkan bau yang tidak enak juga. Campuran keringat dan sinar matahari. Kenapa aku sangat terperinci? Apa aku menyukai bocah pemalas gembul nan penakut itu? Menjijikkan.

"K-Karena BoBoiBoy kawan baik aku! D-Dan _game center_ di Mall ini besar! K-Kau tahu kan aku penyuka game…" Kebohongannya semakin hari, semakin membaik. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dia yang penasaran, dan mungkin, dia yang memprovokasi BoBoiBoy yang malang untuk membuntuti aku dan Yaya. Itu kesimpulan yang paling benar. Aku tersenyum, merasa puas bak detektif yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus rumit.

Yaya melepaskan pandangannya dari Gopal. Aku sedikit merasa kasihan pada Gopal. Tak apalah, dia juga salah membuntutiku. Iris cokelat Yaya menatap Fang. Gadis itu tidak perlu berbicara lagi, mereka bisa berbicara melalui pikiran. Kadang-kadang aku harus mempertimbangkan menelepon FBI, dan menyerahkan mereka berdua sebagai alien.

"Apa aku dilarang untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan temanku? Lagi pula, kedua bocah itu yang menyeretku kemari." Nada suaranya biasa-biasa saja. Sejak kenaikan kelas VI, anak itu agak berubah, mulai menjauh dari aku maupun Yaya. Perubahan hormon, mungkin. Tapi, yah, dia tetap sahabat kami berdua.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yaya. "Itu benar kan, Ying?" dia bertanya kepadaku, lalu mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Aku sedikit terlonjak ke belakang. _Apa-apaan itu?_

Aku tahu dia mengejekku tentang kebiasaan stalking-ku, dan mungkin sedang puas karena baru saja menggodaku, dan menikmati emosiku. Dan sekarang sedang berpikir bahwa betapa murahannya aku, karena hanya dengan satu gerakan murahan yang tidak elit darinya sudah membuat wajahku ―sedikit―memerah. Bukankah itu wajar bagi seorang gadis untuk tersipu saat digoda? Aku teringat kata-katanya. _Ying perempuan?_ Aku ingat. Aku _**bukan**_ perempuan di matanya.

Aku memandang ke tempat lain, menghindari kontak mata dari mereka berempat. "Ya, ya. Kau benar," tukasku.

Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Bahkan Nn. Ying mengatakan 'iya'. Aku bebas dari segala tuduhan kalian. Penjahat sesungguhnya adalah mereka,"―dia menunjuk sepasang bocah tengah cengar-cengir― "dan aku tidak bersalah." Aku menggingit bibir bawahku. Kami tidak mengadakan sidang―itu yang kupikirkan, aku tidak tahu dengan Yaya.

Yaya memanggil pelayan waralaba. "Aku tidak marah kok. Aku hanya kaget. Karena kita semua ada di sini, dan jarang sekali kita berkumpul bersama seperti waktu kita kecil. Aku mentraktir kalian." Yaya tersenyum elegan. Aku rasa Yaya mengeluarkan sinar dari surga dan sangat terang hingga iblis seperti Fang menghilang menjadi debu.

Gopal dan BoBoiBoy mendekati Yaya, berlutut di kakinya, lalu berterima kasih padanya dan menjanjikan bahwa mereka akan menjadi siswa yang penurut, baik, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Yaya mengangguk bagaikan ibu yang pengertian. Suasana semakin mengharukan, entah dari mana terdengar suara biola yang memilukan telinga. Membuat air mata dan darah mengalir dari telinga. Hingga suasa itu terusik oleh sesuatu.

"Tapi kalian akan menjadi budakku selama persiapan festival, mengerti?" Yaya memang bermuka dua. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Gopal dan BoBoiBoy tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menangguk-angguk pelan.

Pelayan datang, dan menanyai pesanan kami. Aku tak memesan apa-apa. Aku sudah kenyang. Gopal dan BoBoiBoy memesan makanan dan minuman yang manis-manis, seperti biasanya. Fang memesan teh hitam.

Sore itu, kami habiskan dengan bercerita hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Hal-hal yang menurut kami menarik, dan tidak biasa. Karena kami tidak biasa. Kami telah bersahabat sejak lama. Canda dan tawa mengitari meja kecil bundar di waralaba tersebut. Sore itu, kami telah melupakan hidup kami yang lain. Melupakan dunia untuk sepanjang sore itu.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Para gadis menjerit histeris saat BoBoiBoy melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka pingsan karena kekurangan darah. BoBoiBoy yang mereka kenal sebagai lelaki paling imut di sekolah, Pangeran Idaman mereka, berubah menjadi seorang mafia tahun 20-an. Yaya memang hebat. Hanya dalam lima hari, kostum kami―Angel and Demon―telah selesai.

BoBoiBoy memakai kemeja merah garis-garis lengan panjang yang digulung hingga kedua sikunya. Dia memakai vest hitam dengan logo 'B' yang dibordir dengan rapi menggunakan benang emas. Lehernya dilingkari dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan celana hitam panjang. Telapak kakinya dipakaikan sepatu _Lace Up_ dengan warna cokelat tua. Dan sebagai pemanis, Yaya menyuruh BoBoiBoy memakai topi Fedora dengan warna merah dan pita hitam. Tentu, sebagai wanita aku terpesona dengan penampilannya.

Aku memuji Yaya, "Kau hebat. Bisa merubah Si Polos jadi rubah." Yaya tersenyum bangga. "Karena aku berpikir bahwa kalau kalian berdua di _make over_ pasti keren. Lihat saja BoBoiBoy." Aku melirik bocah itu. Dia sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sambil sumringah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh para gadis di sekitarnya.

 _Cih, gadis-gadis kecentilan_. Aku tahu, tidak, **semua orang tahu** , istirahat adalah saat-saat yang rawan terjadi keributan di sekolah. _Seperti ini_. Tapi, tolonglah, kami hanya mencoba hasil jahitan Yaya. Yah, mau gimana lagi, inilah hidup _fangirls_. Kabar tentang idola mereka akan cepat menyebar bagai lidah api di padang rumput yang kering.

Yaya menyerahkan bungkusan hitam padaku. "Sekarang giliranmu. Cobalah," dia menyuruhku. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, aku harus menggantinya.

Hah, Yaya terlalu berlebihan. Memang, model kostumku adalah malaikat. Tapi, gadis ini sudah melewati batas. Para _fangirls_ BoBoiBoy menarik nafas mereka saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak ada suara. Aku memberanikan diri menatap Yaya. Yaya sendiri terlihat tak mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya―aku.

Aku meremas gaun putihku. Kostumku adalah gaun putih di bawah lutut dan berikat pinggang kulit yang tepat di bawah dada. Gaun ini tidak berlengan dan memiliki pita dan tali-tali yang menyilang sepanjang dada. Pada bagian bawah, terdapat lapisan pertama yang berwarna emas disambung dengan hiasan bunga mawar, lalu lapisan kedua dengan lipitan yang besar pada bagian bawah, lapisan ketiga yang paling bawah berwarna keperakan. Yaya membelikanku sepatu _Frye_ dengan rumbai-rumbai di sekitarnya, dan mahkota bunga berwarna putih. Dan bukan namanya kostum malaikat jika tidak mempunya sayap. Aku rasa Yaya menyewanya, tapi ketika aku melihat sinar di matanya sekali lagi, aku tidak yakin dengan pendapatku. _Dia membuatnya._

"S-Siapa kau?! Apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan Ying?!" Gopal bertanya histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjukku. Kami menatapnya. Yaya menghampiriku. "Kau cantik sekali! Astaga, aku sangat berbakat. Benar kan?" dia bertanya pada yang lain.

Gopal dan BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Aku sebenarnya malu. Aku sangat jarang memakai rok, kalau pakai pun, itu hanya kalau sekolah. Fang menatapku tak berkedip. _Tn. Pelit pun terpesona olehku_. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan galak. Dia menyadari tatapanku, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada obyek lain.

Yaya menyuruh kami mengganti seragam kami kembali. Waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit. Saat kami kembali ke kelas, kelas sudah dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang lain. "O.K, teman-teman. Dengarkan dulu." Suasana masih kacau. Bahkan, beberapa anak yang tidak menghargai nyawa masih melempar-lempar remasan kertas.

"DENGAR SINI DULU, MANUSIA." Semua orang menghadap Yaya. Yaya berdehem. "Karena pada hari Senin festival sudah dilaksanakan, maka besok pagi, kalian datang ke rumahku, sekitar pukul 9. Yang perempuan memasak"―terdengar cemooh dari para gadis―"dan pada sore harinya, para lelaki akan membereskan kelas. Mengerti?" Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ingat jangan sampai terlambat―"

Suara keras dan membisingkan memotong kalimat Yaya. Kami mengerang tidak setuju. Aku hanya melorot di kursiku, membayangkan betapa gugupnya aku nanti saat di atas panggung. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiran kecilku sampai-sampai kepekaanku terhadap tatapan orang menghilang.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

"Yaya, masih ada tempat sisa untuk makanan kita. Kau lebih pilih kita perbanyak _Shortcake_ atau _Honey Cake_?" aku bertanya sambil memegang catatan kecil.

Mata Yaya berbinar. "Biskuitku!"

Seluruh orang yang berada di rumah Yaya menatapnya dengan horor. Aku diam. Aku tidak mau mengomentari jawaban Yaya. Seperti yang Yaya katakan kemarin, kami sedang membuat kue. Menurut Yaya, minuman dibuat besok pagi. Kecuali yang memang harus dipesan dulu oleh tamu. Yang laki-laki sedang sibuk membawa perabotan, meja dan kursi dari rumah Fang menuju sekolah.

Aku segera berjalan ke ruang makannya dan mengambil segelas air minum, dan meminumnya hingga habis. Aku menatap gelas Yaya. Mirip dengan gelas UKS. Aku terkekeh mengingat kejadian hari itu.

"Wajahmu aneh saat merenung." Aku meletakkan gelas pada meja terdekat. "Kau tidak percaya?" sambungnya. Dia menyerahkan kameranya yang menampakkan wajahku dengan hidung kembang-kempis dengan senyum aneh. _Mengerikan_.

"Betulkan? Sekarang kembali sana berkerja. Kau sebenarnya lebih pantas mengenakan rompi pekerja konstruksi dari pada celemek," kata Fang dengan tajam.

Aku membayangkan diriku dengan gadis-gadis lain dan Yaya yang sedang membuat kue dan _pastry_ dengan telaten dan aku yang sedang membuat jalan dan jembatan di bawah terik matahari yang melebihi 40° C. "Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau harusnya membawa perabotan ke sekolah?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Tak perlu. Lagian yang lain tidak ada kerjaan. Apa Yaya belum memberitahumu? Aku ini seksi dokumentasi. Jadi, tak masalah bagiku untuk pergi dari sana." Dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Haruskah aku mengulangi kata-kataku tentang Fang seperti chapter yang lalu-lalu? Kurasa tidak. Kalian juga tahu apa intinya. Aku disambut dengan perintah Yaya saat kembali ke posisiku―di dapur.

"Ying, bisa kau bantu mereka buat _Cheesecake_? Aku sedang sibuk." Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. _Cheesecake_ adalah kue andalanku. Selain membuatnya mudah (bagiku), rasanya juga unik. Kue ini memabukkan.

Aku membuat kue itu dengan telaten dan sabar. Kue dan _pastry_ telah siap. Sekarang tinggal dekorasi. Yaya menyimpan seluruh kue di dalam lemari pendingin maupun lemari makanan.

Kami hanya istirahat sekitar satu jam. Setelah peristirahatan kami yang sangat singkat, Yaya memaksa kami melihat-lihat keadaan kelas, terpaksa kami menurutinya. Kami sampai di gerbang sekolah, dan saat kami masuk kami tak seceria biasanya. Pembagian tugas Yaya memang seimbang. Lapangan sekolah dipenuhi oleh gerombolan lelaki yang membawa properti, perabotan, meja, kursi, dan benda yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ini tempat mencari nafkah. Seorang gadis menunjuk letak BoBoiBoy dan Gopal. Mereka sedang menyeka keringat dengan kain lecek seadanya yang mereka letakkan di leher mereka. _Tukang becak_.

Kami menghampiri mereka. Yaya memberi mereka dan yang lainnya minuman dingin yang sengaja kami siapkan. _Fangirls_ Fang bertanya pada mereka di mana keberadaan Tn. Pelit kesayangan mereka. Mereka malah bertanya balik bukankah Fang berada bersama kami.

"Kalian mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" tanya Fang yang muncul tiba-tiba. Tangannya membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kertas koran. _Fangirls_ -nya berteriak lantang menginyakan pertanyaannya. Karena saking kerasnya suara mereka, beberapa orang memandang kami dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa itu, Fang?" Yaya menunjuk bungkusan di tangannya. Fang membuka bungkusan tersebut. "Hanya lukisan kecil yang kudapat dari obral. Karena satu dan lain hal, aku menyukai wajahnya," jawab Fang.

Kami segera mengerumuninya. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang wanita tersenyum manis, dengan latar belakang hutan dan cahaya yang merembes dari daun-daun. Mungkin karena kesombonganku, aku mengira wanita itu adalah aku.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada legenda Jepang," ucap salah satu gadis.

"Putri Kaguya," jawab Fang cepat. "Mungkin kau benar."

Yaya mengajak kami ke kelas. Menyuruh kami mendekor ruangan dengan tema kami. Kami tertawa gembira. Beberapa gadis disiram air oleh laki-laki usil yang perlu perhatian.

Memang melelahkan, setidaknya ini mempererat hubungan kami sebagai teman seangkatan.

"Ying," Yaya memanggilku.

"Ya?"

Yaya membuat gerakan menyusir, "Tolong ambilkan pel di gudang. Kalau ada ember, sekalian yah." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ya," aku menyanggupi perintahnya.

Aku menarik asal pel dan ember. Membanting pintu gudang dengan keras.

"Kau pemarah yah? Aku jarang melihatmu marah." Aku mengutuk diriku karena melakukan hal itu.

"T-Tidak kok. A-Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat selesai." Aku membelakangi orang yang menanyaiku. Tidak sopan? Itu lebih baik dari pada ia melihat wajah merahku.

Dia tertawa pelan, tawanya bagaikan lonceng di telingaku. "Aku juga ingin ini cepat selesai. Tapi, kita harus menikmati hal ini selama masih ada. Ya kan?" Aku berani membalikkan diriku. "T-Tentu! Aku duluan, Kak!"

Kak Fajar membalas salam perpisahan tak elit dan tak sopan dariku. Aku segera mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari ke kelas. Meninggalkan pujaan hatiku tersenyum menawan.

.

.

.

 **to be continued .**

 **A/N :**

 **Update juga yah~! Maaf, maaf sebesar-besarnya jika terlalu lama belum update-update. Belakangan ini saya sibuk, dan baru beli novel baru. Kebiasaan buruk saya kalau baca novel itu diulang-ulang terus, kadang sampai lupa waktu. Karena itu, saya membuat chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang lain. Semoga saya dimaafkan yah!**

 **Untuk Black Orca, iya-iya. Sepertinya begitu. Fang munculnya chapter-chapter akhir. Kapan itu? Tak tahu. Untuk Erin917, kita sama yah, saya berharap Anda bisa membuat fic tentang pasangan imut ini. Untuk C. Colombine, maaf, dewi. Maaf, aku membawa rahasia terlarangmu. Mohon maaf. Untuk Rika, ga papa telat, yang penting ada. Eh, saya sebenarnya tidak masalah dipanggil kakak, tapi, saya lebih muda dari Anda. Jadi, saya yang harusnya berkata itu. Anda teliti yah. Er, baca saja. Hehehe…**

 **Last word, Review?**

 **b.o.n.u.s.**

"Apa yang kau masak, Yaya?" Suzy bertanya dengan nada ceria pada ketua kelasnya. "Biskuitku," jawab Yaya semangat. Begitu mendengar apa yang dijawab Yaya, Suzy mundur selangkah, lalu lari terbirit-birit.

"Suzy?" panggil Yaya. "Suzy?"

Yaya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, tak ada yang menemani, tak apa. Aku akan memasaknya sendiri."

Yaya mengeluarkan bahan-bahannya. "Masukkan 200 gr tepung terigu, lalu campurkan dengan bahan yang lainnya," Yaya membaca resep biskuitnya.

"Lalu masukkan cabe rawit, bumbu kare, dan santan." Tunggu. Ini aneh. Yaya berpikir sebentar. Lalu menemukan jawabannya. "Betul! Aku lupa ketumbar!"

Sekarang kita tahu, resep biskuit Yaya Yah sang maniak, ratu, lady―dan beberapa sebutan yang lain―dari biskuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stalker**

 **Chapter 5 : Festival is Here!**

Hiruk-piruk keadaan kelas kami semakin menjadi-jadi di kala Fang memasuki kelas, memakai kostum _Butler_. Pria itu tetap memakai kacamata ungunya, dan tampil rapi menggunakan rompi abu-abu dengan bordiran biru tua di sepanjang rompinya, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dasi hitam mengilat dan celana panjang. Dia menggunakan sepatu _Monk_ hitam yang sudah disemir terlebih dahulu. Dan yang membuat wajah Fang kesal, maksudku SANGAT KESAL, adalah Yaya menyuruhnya memakai bando kucing, lengkap dengan ekornya, dan bocah itu tidak bisa menolaknya.

Dia menatap resah para _fangirls-_ nya yang semakin ribut setiap detiknya, aku kasihan padanya. Aku meliriknya dan harus aku akui, dia―sedikit―menawan, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku mengerutkan hidungku saat membayangkan wajah menyebalkan yang tengah mengejekku.

Terdengar isakan kecil dari Gopal. Aku bertanya padanya, "Kau kenapa Gopal? Sakit?"

Bocah keturunan India ini menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya cemburu…"

BoBoiBoy yang berdiri di sampingku mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Fang dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis! Dan karena aku hanya mendapat pakaian lusuh ini sedangkan bocah ingusan itu mendapat sesuatu yang mirip dengan pangeran-pangeran di kisah dongeng! Ini tidak adil!" Dia mendekati kaki BoBoiBoy. "Bukan begitu kan?" Mata gelapnya menatap mata abu-abu BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tanyakan saja pada pembuat kostumnya."

Kami bertiga melirik Yaya yang sedang sibuk. Seseorang menyenggol vas keramik dan membuat terjatuh. Bunyi dentuman terdengar. Vas itu tak pecah, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat kami semua terdiam di tempat. Yaya menatap tajam sang pelaku yang tengah ketakutan.

"A-Aku tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" anak itu berseru ketakutan. Yaya tersenyum biasa, tapi aku tahu, _bocah itu sudah mati_.

"Tidak apa. Sini ikut aku," ajak Yaya. Kami memberi tatapan kasihan padanya. Yaya membawa anak itu keluar kelas. Tak selang beberapa lama, suara teriakan kesakitan memekakkan gendang telinga kami. Yaya memasuki kelas dengan wajah ceria. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya terhunyung-hunyung sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya, Gopal. Tanyakan saja pada pembuatnya," ulang BoBoiBoy dengan nada mengejek. Gopal tidak bisa berkata berbuat apa-apa selain diam, dan aku kembali menghela nafas, _semoga ini cepat berakhir_.

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo(s)**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kami sedang bersiap-siap. Festival dimulai pukul 8 tepat, ditandai dengan pelepasan balon warna-warni, dan pidato tidak padat, tidak singkat, dan tidak jelas dari kepala sekolah.

Ruangan kelas kami dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Bagian pertama adalah ruang utama yang terdapat banyak meja, kursi, perabotan, lukisan, maupun meja kasir. Bagian kedua adalah dapur, penuh dengan _pastry_ , kue-kue tradisional, minuman dan berbagai macam hal yang lain.

Kami juga dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama yang melayani pengunjung dari pukul 8-11. Aku, Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy dan Fang masuk dalam kelompok ini. Sedangkan kelompok kedua, bertugas mulai dari pukul 11, setelah istirahat, hingga pukul 4 sore. Kenapa dibagi menjadi dua? Karena kami juga mau melihat dan mengunjungi stand kelas lain! Kami juga mau bersantai! Dan Yaya mau mencari kekurangan dari berbagai macam stand dan mengejeknya. OOC? Au, ah, terang.

Kami dipanggil ke lapangan, mendengar pidato pembukaan dari kepala sekolah disambung oleh ketua OSIS―calon pacarku. Suasa membosankan segera tergantikan pada waktu balon warni-warni diterbangkan. Beberapa gadis ber- _selfie-_ ria, tapi kami tidak. Kami segera diborgol, dibekap, dan dipaksa Yaya untuk tidak bersantai dan kembali ke kelas.

Suara lantang Yaya bergema, mengangetkan kami semua di saat pelanggan pertama kami masuk. "Semuanya! Pelanggan pertama!" Kami mengadah, dan melihat yang Yaya katakan 'Pelanggan Pertama'. Aku tidak yakin kalau mereka memang pengunjung stand kami, atau sebenarnya mereka adalah siswa kelas X yang dipaksa Yaya untuk bersukarela menghabiskan uang saku mereka selama satu bulan untuk mengunjungi kami.

'Pelanggan Pertama' kami adalah sepasang gadis remaja, mungkin seumuran denganku. Yaya menunjuk BoBoiBoy dan Fang. "Cepat layani mereka! Fang, kau jadi seseorang yang Tsundere dan BoBoiBoy," dia berhenti sejenak, "kau jadi seorang _Fetish_!" Demi biskuit Yaya yang membunuh seluruh hama di rumahku, sejak kapan BoBoiBoy si polos-lugu-tak-berdosa menjadi seorang _Fetish_? BoBoiBoy hendak protes, tapi bocah itu segera mengatupkan mulutnya sesaat Yaya menatapnya. "B-Baiklah," ucapnya pasrah.

Sementara para gadis kecentilan itu berteriak histeris saat Fang dan BoBoiBoy menghampiri meja mereka, aku mendekati sang ketua kelas. "Yaya, kau kejam," kataku. Yaya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Karena?"

Gadis itu mundur selangkah, sedikit takut melihat tampangku. "Kau masih tega menjadi aku dan BoBoiBoy sebagai pelayan, sedangkan kami berdua adalah kontestan Raja dan Ratu!" semburku. Yaya mengibaskan tangannya dengan anggun. "Aku tega? Tidak. Kalian memang kontestan Raja dan Ratu. Tapi yang dinilai dari kontes itu hanya kostum yang kalian kenakan dan jawaban yang kalian berikan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan," ucapnya santai, bagaikan hal itu tidak membebaniku. Aku melongo.

"Jadi… Yang dinilai hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain?" tanyaku. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Iya, cuman itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kami―"

Dia memotong kalimatku, "Aku sudah memberitahukan BoBoiBoy." Aku tetap protes, dan menanyakan kenapa dia hanya memberitahukan BoBoiBoy, dan bukan aku, sahabat karibnya.

Sebelum menjawab, dia tersenyum jahil. "Karena kalau kau tahu, kau pasti menolak, dan kostum yang kubuat sia-sia." Aku menatapnya kesal, walau alasan memang masuk akal, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak memberitahukanku.

Beberapa orang yang membawa brosur festival sekolah ini mulai memasuki ruangan. Seorang anak kecil datang mendekati meja kasir. Tangan kecilnya menarik-narik ujung baju ibunya, dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk keranjang kecil yang berisi bungkusan biskuit di meja kasir. _Biskuit Yaya_.

"Ibu, Ibu! Belikan aku ini!"

Gopal yang bertugas sebagai kasir kelompok pertama, hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng perlahan, dengan tatapan horor. Anak itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kakak kenapa?"

Gopal berbisik kecil, berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan oleh Yaya, "Jangan dibeli…"

Sayangnya, 'bisikan gaib' Gopal terlalu keras, dan memancing perhatian Yaya. Yaya mendekati meja kasir, dan menepuk pundak Gopal, pemuda itu membatu. "Hai! Kamu beru pertama kali datang ke festival yah?" Anak itu mengangguk. Yaya mengambil satu bungkusan biskuitnya, menyerahkannya pada anak itu. "Ini hadiah dari kakak karena ini festival pertamamu. Jadi anak yang baik dan penurut sama orang tua, yah." Mata anak itu berbinar, ibunya tersenyum senang. Berbanding lurus dengan wajah kami semua; teror dan ketakutan.

"Terima kasih, kak!" ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh. Ibu dari anak itu mengucapkan hal yang sama pula, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Yaya berbalik ke arah kami. "Itulah cara menarik pelanggan," katanya mantap, tidak memperdulikan tatapan jijik dari kami semua.

Manusia yang memasuki stand kami semakin banyak. Mungkin mereka― _Fangirls―_ mendengar kabar angin bahwa 'Pangeran Dingin' sekolah memakai bando kucing―plus ekor―yang unyu dan cocok menjadi uke bagi para seme di sekolah, khususnya BoBoiBoy. Aku merinding memikirkan teori dalam kepalaku.

"Ying! Layani meja nomor tiga!" titah Yaya dari meja kasir. Dia terlihat sibuk. Walau senyumnya ceria, dan suaranya bagaikan lonceng, tapi wajahnya tetap menampakkan wajah lelah. Mungkin dia hanya melihat sekilas meja nomor tiga. Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengambil buku menu dan catatan kecil.

Aku bergidik melihat pelanggan yang akan kulayani. Ada tiga orang. Tiga orang berandalan dari SMA sebelah. Yang kelihatan seperti pemimpin mereka, bermodel rambut _Elephant Trunk_. Di sebelah kirinya, terdapat pemuda berbadan kekar dengan rambut gondrong yang diwarna hijau tua. Sedang di sebelah kanannya, berbadan kurus dan berambut pirang acak-acakan. Pokoknya mereka semua adalah preman sejati.

Aku menyerahkan buku menu. Aku rasa tanganku bergetar, karena si pirang mencengkram tanganku dan berkata, "Hai, Sayang. Kenapa kau bergetar? Apa kau takut dengan kami? Tenanglah, kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Teman-temannya tertawa pelan dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku. "M-Maaf… Apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" aku bertanya gugup. Aku semakin ketakutan di saat pemimpin mereka berdiri dan menarikku ke pangkuannya. "Seperti yang sudah temanku katakan, kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," katanya, "karena kami lebih dari pikiran kecilmu yang sempit itu." Aku tak bisa apa-apa, ketakutan telah menelanku, dan tidak membiarkan pergi. Tangan berandalan itu mulai menjamahiku, menyusuri tanganku, mengelus rambutku dengan kasar. Aku menutup mataku, memohon seseorang melihat ini dan segera melakukan sesuatu. Dan di saat tangan kirinya mulai mengelus pahaku, aku membulatkan mataku, berdiri dan menendang kepalanya. "Orang mesum!" teriakku sekuat tenaga, lalu mundur sejau mungkin darinya.

Kedua anak buahnya panik, dan menanyai keadaan pemuda brengsek itu. Pemuda itu menatapku marah, darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Dia tidak menyekanya, malahan, dia segera berdiri, dan mengarahkan telunjuknya yang penuh dengan cincin murahan padaku. "Kau! Dasar wanita kurang ajar! Dasar kau―"

Sebelum suara dentuman keras itu terdengar, aku sempat memperhatikan mata hitam arang Fang yang mengilat marah. Sangat menakutkan hingga aku terpana. Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

Semua orang menarik nafasnya. Pemuda yang tadi membuatku berteriak tersudut di dinding. Fang berkata dengan nada tenang yang mencekam, "Aku tidak akan memukulmu jika kau melakukan apa yang kusuruh. Minta maaf pada gadis itu."

Pemuda itu membuang muka, dan meludah sembarangan, lalu menatap mata Fang. "Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada Jalang yang―" Hantaman keras mendarat pada rahangnya, dan membuatnya tumbang. Mulai terjadi bisik-bisik di antara pengunjung lain. Yaya mendekatiku, dan segera menggenggam tanganku erat.

Anak buahnya menyumpahi Fang, tapi mereka segera menutup mulut kotor mereka saat Fang berbalik dan menatap mata mereka. Tatapan bengis yang ia berikan memang menakutkan. Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa diam di tempat. Fang kembali fokus pada orang di depannya. Dia menendang pipi pemuda itu bak kesetanan. Dia menekuk kedua lututnya, lalu menarik kerah baju pemuda itu. Dia membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan padanya, tapi apapun itu, telah membuat orang itu membulatkan matanya, dan menatapku bagai orang gila.

Fang melepaskan cengkramannya. "Sekarang, minta maaflah. Bukan hanya gadis itu." Dia menunjuk semua orang di dalam ruangan. "Semua orang yang telah kau usik ketenangannya di ruangan ini," lanjutnya.

Jakun pemuda itu naik turun. "Cepat," perintah Fang. Pemuda itu berjalan terseok-seok ke arahku. Dia berlutut, dan menuturkan permintaan maafnya. Walau aku sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk memaafkannya, aku pada akhirnya harus melakukannya juga. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada semua pengunjung maupun teman-teman kami yang lain. Pada saat dia meminta maaf pada Gopal, Gopal malah mencemooh. Tak kusangka, semua pengunjung melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah melakukan apa yang disuruh, tapi lebih tepat dititahkan oleh Fang, dia mengumpulkan bawahannya, dan berniat kabur, meninggalkan rasa malu mereka. Tapi sangat disayangkan, guru BP dari sekolah kami dan dari sekolah mereka mencegat keinginan besar mereka untuk pergi dari 'tempat terkutuk'.

"Apa itu darah?" tanya seseorang dari mereka. Fang tersenyum. "Tidak. Itu hanya selai stroberi yang tumpah." Kami terkekeh pelan. _Selai katanya_.

Keduanya mengangguk. "Baiklah jika memang begitu. Kami akan membawa mereka." Yaya berterima kasih pada mereka.

Ketika keributan 'kecil' di stand kami usai, dan pelaku telah diamankan oleh pihak berwajib, semua mata kembali tertuju pada Fang. BoBoiBoy yang sedari tadi terdiam, bertanya padanya, "Kenapa kau melawan mereka? Apa kau tidak takut?"

Mata gelap pemuda itu menatapku sejenak, lalu kembali fokus pada penanya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk," dia berhenti, "temanku."

Gopal bertepuk tangan, kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Suasana normal kembali. Jika maksudmu para _fangirls_ Fang bertanya secara aktif dan intensif kepada Fang tentang keadaannya, sibuk memfoto dirinya dan berteriak histeris layaknya anak baru mau disunat adalah normal, maka begitulah keadaan kelas kami.

Fang menatap resah para pendukung-seumur-hidup-nya. Dia beralasan ingin istirahat sejenak, dan mengundurkan diri ke dapur. Yaya sudah kembali mengawasi gerak-gerik seluruh orang di ruangan, termasuk kasir―Gopal. Aku hanya berdiri sendiri, dan Fang melewatiku bagaikan peristiwa tadi tidak pernah ada.

Aku menarik ujung rompi Fang dari belakang. "Apa?" tanyanya malas. "Jika tidak penting, lebih baik tidak usah. Kau membuang-buang wantuku."

Aku menunduk. Benar-benar tidak percaya, pemuda di depanku lah yang telah menyelamatku. Aku jadi curiga, apa tadi pemuda itu Fang atau orang lain. _Benar-benar berbeda_.

"Aku hanya ingin―"

"Sama-sama. Dengan ini, utangmu padaku akan lebih banyak. Semoga kau punya harta yang cukup untuk membalasku," katanya, lalu menghilang di pembatas ruang utama dan dapur.

Aku tercengang. Anak itu tetap sama. Walau sudah menyelamatkanku, dia tetap Fang yang sama. Kurang ajar, sombong, dan masih menjadi Tn. Pelit.

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Yaya. "Yaya! Aku istirahat lima menit!" pintaku. Yaya menoleh, dan mengiyakannya. Aku menapaki ubin putih yang sudah dilapisi karpet ungu―punya Fang―menuju dapur. Teman-temanku yang bertugas di dapur, menyatakan bahwa mereka kaget dan turut bersedih atas apa yang baru terjadi padaku. Aku tersenyum lemah.

Tanganku membuka kulkas kecil yang disediakan untuk minuman dingin, mengambil sekotak susu cokelat. Aku terduduk, bersandar dengan tembok dingin, membuka segel kotak susu, dan menegaknya. Aku melirik jam tanganku, baru pukul 10.09.

Aku sadar Fang menatapku. Mungkin dia masih kasihan atas apa yang menimpaku tadi. Aku mengangkat kotak susuku tinggi-tinggi, layaknya orang bersulang, dan tersenyum. Bocah itu agak tersentak sedikit, dan segera membelakangiku.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

"Katanya kelas XI B mengadakan rumah hantu loh," kata Gopal. Yaya mengangguk, membenarkan pendapat pemuda India itu. "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Dari brosur yang dibagikan," jawab Gopal. "Kau tidak dapat, ya?" lanjutnya.

BoBoiBoy menggeleng. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Aku bertanya pada Yaya." Gopal terdiam. Raut wajahnya susah untuk dideskripsikan melalui kata-kata.

"Kan sudah kubilang dari dulu. Aku punya mata-mata untuk hal ini," Yaya mengungkit kembali hal yang membuatku lebih waspada jika menghadapinya.

"Mungkin maksud BoBoiBoy, siapa itu mata-matamu?" aku berusaha menerangkan pertanyaan si pemilik topi dinosaurus.

Yaya memasang senyum polos, dan menjawab dengan suara yang sama polosnya, "Para ketua kelas. Aku memaksa mereka semua untuk memberitahukan ide stand mereka. Jika mereka menolak, yah, gampang urusannya." Kami geger.

"B-Bahkan kakak kelas?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk manis. "Tentu!" Kami tertawa miris. Fang yang paling waras dari kami hanya membetulkan letak kacamanya, dan berguman pelan, "Bodoh."

Kami berlima sudah menyelesaikan tanggung jawab kami. Kami sekarang bebas berkeliaran keluar-masuk stand-stand yang ada. Fang yang pertama kali bahagia setelah pergantian shift. Dia segera berlari ke belakang, dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam biasa. Kami semua juga mengganti baju dengan baju casual. Gopal sempat menggodanya untuk tetap memakai bando dan ekor kucing, dan bocah itu segera mendapat tatapan mematikan darinya.

Yaya membaca papan besar di depan pintu stand yang akan kami masuki selanjutnya, "Rumah Hantu."

Di depan pintu masuk ada dua orang pemuda. Salah satunya memakai kostum pocong, yang satunya tuyul. Indah, sepasang ayah dan anak telah dipersatukan. Mereka menyuruh kami membayar tiket masuk. Yaya mengumpulkan uang kami, dan membeli lima tiket.

Sebelum kami masuk, BoBoiBoy sempat menanyakan pertanyaan aneh pada penjaga pintu. "Apa di dalam ada balon?" tanyanya. Si pocong menaikkan alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan anak itu. "Tidak ada. Ini rumah hantu, bukan TK," jawabnya. BoBoiBoy tersenyum lega. Dan segera menyuruh teman-temannya masuk.

Harus kuakui, mereka mengatur ruang kelas mereka dengan cukup baik. Sarang laba-laba di sana-sini, dan suasana mencekam karena seluruh sumber cahaya ditutup dengan kain tebal. Beberapa lukisan mengerikan, walau aku yakin itu obral. Aku tidak yakin mereka berbakat uuntuk menghias ruangan ini, atau mereka memang sudah membiarkan kelas ini kotor sejak pertama kali dibangun.

Kami berjalan berdekat-dekatan. BoBoiBoy paling depan, disusul Gopal, yang katanya tidak mau paling belakang, karena paling belakang paling sering diculik, lalu Yaya, aku dan terakhir Fang.

Suara ketawa tidak etis dan tidak menakutkan sama sekali terdengar. Yang membuat kami takut adalah keringat Gopal. Sangat bau, dan kami tidak mau pingsan tidak jelas hanya karena kekurangan udara segar.

Yaya berteriak histeris karena tiba-tiba laba-laba jatuh di atas kepalanya. Aku juga, kaget dengar teriakannya.

"Kau mengangetkanku, Yaya!" aku membentaknya.

Fang meledek kami, "Kalian benar-benar bodoh." Gopal dan BoBoiBoy tertawa keras atas kebodohan kami. Tawa BoBoiBoy terganti dengan teriakaan terkejut dikala dia berbalik dan menemukan wajah putih pucat menatap langsung di depan wajahnya. Refleks, dia memukul wajah itu.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara erangan kesakitan dari korban BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy yang paling merasa bersalah, mendekatinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Orang itu berusaha menjawab, walau bersusah payah, karena tangannya menutupi hidungnya. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa…"

Penyesalan BoBoiBoy semakin membesar, setelah mengetahui korbannya adalah seorang gadis. Dan hebatnya, gadis itu tidak histeris melihat BoBoiBoy ataupun Fang. Mungkin dia bukan _fangirl_.

Teman-temannya sesama hantu (apa?) yang bersembunyi di kelas ini keluar semua, dan penjaga pintu masuk. "Ada apa ini? Ada apa?" tanya si pemakai kostum tuyul.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kecelakaan kecil," jawab gadis itu. BoBoiBoy segera bersujud. "Maafkan aku! Tolong maafkan aku!" katanya berulang-ulang.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kan tadi sudah aku bilang. Aku memaafkanmu, jadi, tolong berhentilah."

BoBoiBoy mendongak. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Temannya datang membawa perban. Aku tak yakin itu perban, atau hanya bagian dari kostum mumi mereka.

Setelah selesai membalut, BoBoiBoy mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku BoBoiBoy kelas XI A, orang yang baru saja melukaimu." Gadis itu tertawa, menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy. "Aku Merlin."

Mereka terus saling menatap, tidak memperdulikan semua orang, bahkan KAMI, yang telah membawanya ke mari.

"Ah, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku punya kupon gratis makan di standku." BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan kupon kecil dari sakunya. Apa bocah ini belum pernah baca atau nonton sesuatu yang mengandung romentisme?

"Ayo kita pergi sama-sama!" ajaknya. BoBoiBoy tentu saja tidak bisa menolak ajakan gadis yang baru saja dia lukai secara tidak elit. Dan akhirnya, kedua pasangan yang baru saja tercipta itu pergi, meninggalkan teman-teman mereka.

Orang-orang yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka―termasuk aku―hanya menatap mereka. _Gile, baru ketemu langsung kencan_ , pikirku. Kami bubar, para siswa kelas XI B mengusir kami secara halus dari stand mereka. Fang yang tidak terima meminta uang pengembalian tiket dari penjaga pintu. Akhirnya bocah itu tenang setelah Gopal mengeluarkan penangkalnya: Donat Lobak Merah.

"Jadi, kita ke mana lagi?" tanya Yaya. Gopal mengeluarkan brosur dari kantongnya. "Bagaimana kalau kelas XI D? mereka menyajikan frozen yogurt loh," tawar Gopal.

Wajah hangat Kak Fajar sore itu kembali mencuat. "Bagaimana dengan kelas XII A!" Semuanya menatapku heran. Gopal kembali mengecek brosurnya. Wajahnya berubah seketika. "Fang, ikut aku." Belum sempat bertanya kenapa, Fang sudah dibawa lari.

Aku bertanya pada Yaya, "Kenapa dia lari?"

"Karena kelas XII A, kelas pacarmu,"―aku nyengir―"membuat stand alat peraga Matematika. Karena itulah Gopal melarikan diri," jawabnya. "Tapi kenapa membawa Fang?"

Yaya tersenyum padaku. "Apa? Dia kan juga masih temanku." Dia tertawa. "Karena Fang adalah sumber uangnya. Kita juga tahu kemana tujuan Gopal." Kami saling tukar pandang. "Stand makanan," kami mengucapnya dengan waktu yang sama. Kami tertawa, dan berjalan menuju kelas XII A, berhimpitan di antara sesaknya manusia.

.

.

.

 **to be continued .**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo, ketemu lagi dengan Alice. Hah, sudah hampir dua minggu saya gak update-update. Tolong maafkan saya. Orang lain, kalau liburan ide mereka mengalir lancar, kayak buang air kecil di pagi hari. Saya malahan susah. Karena inspirasi ide ini teman-teman saya. Sedangkan kami sudah jarang bertemu lagi. Tolong dimaklumkan. Dan lagi, karena itu, setiap kali harusnya saja menulis, selalu berakhir dengan bermain Pizza Frenzy atau Tradewinds 2… HAHAHA hahaha ha… ha… hah.**

 **Untuk YukiHikaru hanna-chan48, betul. Saya sempat berpikir Yaya akan membuat sate. Ya, semoga dia diampuni. Untuk Cicely Anguish, iya, Nona. Tapi resep Yaya bukan resepku. Resepku biskuitku lebih 'enak' dan 'empuk'. Teriakan Yaya murni pikiran kok. Untuk Guest, Anda hebat, bisa buat kue… Saya buat kue, hasilnya keras, kalau lempar anjing, dah mati. Dan saya dengan gregetnya kasih ke gebetan saya. Kalau tau tempat penyewaan mesin waktu, tolong kabari saya. Untuk Rika, seperti biasa, terima kasih. Temanmu sama berlebihannya dengan saya. Sayangnya, Fang tidak memakai Lolita, tapi setidaknya dia sama imutnya dengan memakai Lolita. Maksudku itu energi listrik, solar, dll. Dua scene itu? Hahaha, tunggu saja sampai chapter terakhit. Saya ga pandai-pandai amat, nanti semuanya diangkat di chapter terakhir.**

 **Maaf, kalau chapter ini alurnya cepat banget. Karena dikerjakan satu malam, lewat dari jam pulangnya Cinderella. Habisnya hari Selasa saya berangkat, naik kapal, kelas ekonomi, ga bisa ngeluarin laptop, takut dicuri. Maaf sekali lagi, chapter ini tak berbonus. Ide habis semua.**

 **Last word, ice cream please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stalker**

 **Chapter 6 : Api Unggun, Sang Pemenang dan Selamat Malam**

Aku meremas tanganku. Gugup dan khawatir telah menguasaiku, menelenggelamkanku di dalam diri mereka. Aku takut. Kontes ini melebihi apa yang aku takuti selama satu bulan terakhir. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku pasti gagal. Yaya memarahiku karena terlalu bersikap pesimis. Tapi, kita harus menjadi pesimis jika harus bertahan hidup, bukan?

Tepuk tangan meriah dari bangku penonton membuat keringatku mengucur deras. Aku kembali mengintip dari belakang panggung. Para penontong menepuk tangan, tak jarang ada yang berdiri. BoBoiBoy hanya menampilkan senyum biasanya―polos dan memikat. _Tentu saja_ , dia bisa memenangkan kontes ini dengan mudah. Toh, jurinya juga guru-guru muda yang kecentilan, bertahun-tahun frustasi karena terlalu lama sendiri. Kecuali kepala sekolah. Jandanya ada lima.

"Ying! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tunggu saja di belakang panggung? Aku sudah mencarimu di mana-mana. Kau tahu betapa gugupnya aku?" Yaya mengagetkanku. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Aku kembali duduk di kursi rias, dan Yaya kembali mempercantik diriku. Bayangan yang nampak di cermin bagaikan bukan aku. Rambutku dikepang kecil-kecil di beberapa bagian, lalu diikat menjadi satu ke belakang. Yaya tak lupa dengan pemanis yang sudah dibuatnya, mahkota bunga itu dipasang dengan hati-hati. Dia membelikanku sepasang kontak lens, katanya kacamataku sudah ketinggalan zaman. _Keterlaluan_. Yaya memakaikan sedikit bedak padat di wajahku, katanya aku tidak boleh kelihatan pucat. Dia mengulas tipis _eye shadow_ berwarna pink di sekitar kelopak mataku, dan memberi sedikit glitter. Aku merasa geli saat dia menyapukan kuas _blush on_ pink di pipiku. Dia tidak menggaris alisku, katanya alisku sudah bagus apa adanya, tak perlu digaris lagi. Saat dia akan memakaikan _lipstick_ pink pucat, aku menahan tangannya.

"Yaya, bisa pakai warna lain? Aku bosan kalau warna pink mengusai wajahku." Yaya terkekeh pelan. "Teganya, kau tidak suka pink? Baik-baik, akan kucarikan warna lain." Tangannya kembali membongkar kotak hitam yang penuh dengan perlatan _make up_.

"Maaf, cuman ada warna pink," ucapnya setelah menoleh. Bibirku maju. "Kalau begitu, ambil _lipstick_ di tasku. Setidaknya _lipstick -_ ku tidak berwarna pink." Hebat, aku bisa memerintah seorang seperti Yaya.

Dia mengkerutkan bibirnya. "Apa?" aku bertanya. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk _lipstick-_ ku. "Ini masuk dalam kategori pink," katanya dengan judes.

Aku memicingkan mataku. "Tidak. Itu warna peach, itu masuk kategori jingga."

Yaya menggeleng. "Pink!"

"Jingga!" aku berteriak.

Kami berhenti setelah suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. "Pakaikan saja _lipstick_ itu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai. Aku tidak suka bau _make-up_." Yaya mengangguk, dan mulai mewarnai bibirku. Setelah selesai dengan seluruh riasan wajahku, Yaya membuatku berdiri. Dia mengusir seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan. Dia meraih tanganku, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Kuperhatikan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ying," ucapnya lembut, "terima kasih." Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku. "Untuk apa? Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih."

Dia menggeleng, seakan-akan tahu menangis adalah tindakan yang bodoh. "Kau mau menemaniku, dan membiarkanku mendadanimu. Sebenarnya aku juga takut. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menangani ini semua. Tapi kau percaya aku." Aku terdiam, malu. Selama satu bulan ini, aku selalu mencemooh, mengkomentarinya macam-macam, dan dia masih percaya padaku.

Aku menariknya dalam dekapanku, berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku juga, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa menanganinya." Aku melepaskannya. Dia tersenyum, aku membalasnya. "Aku berjanji, aku akan memenangkan kontes ini." Suaraku penuh dengan keyakinan dan percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi giliranmu," dia menasehatiku. Aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah siap."

Tepukan tangan penonton terdengar lagi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak takut―sedikit, tapi akan kuusahan tidak. Setidaknya, aku punya janji yang harus kupegang. Dan lagi, hadiah kontes ini telah menungguku, aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo(s)**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Aku hanya tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan panjang yang diutarakan Kak Fajar. Aku sudah mengusai semua yang dijelaskannya, sedangkan Yaya mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya pada kelas ini, mencari kekurangannya. Dasar.

"Jadi, itu semua yang bisa saya jelaskan. Selanjutnya jika ada yang ingin bermain _mini games_ , silahkan menemui teman saya." Dia menunjuk temannya yang berada di sudut ruangan dengan tumpukan hadiah-hadiah kecil. "Saya mohon undur diri," ucapnya sopan. Rombongan pengunjung yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang telah diterangkan oleh Kak Fajar segera mengerumuni temannya.

Yaya menarik tanganku. "Ayo, kesana! Kita bisa borong semua hadiahnya," katanya. Aku menggeleng. "Sebentar, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sama Kak Fajar." Yaya tersenyum penuh arti. "Hah, tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampaikan salamku sama pacarmu yah~," dia berseru jahil. Aku hampir saja membunuhnya jika seseorang mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Aku melangkah mendekati Kak Fajar. Dia berhenti dari aktivitasnya―buat laporan―, menyadari keberadaanku. "Oh, hai Ying. Bagaimana dengan standku? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya ramah. Pipiku bersemu. "T-Tentu! Penjelasan kakak mudah dipahami."

Dia tertawa ringan, aku juga tertawa. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dia tertawakan, maka dari itu, tertawaku menjadi garing. _Gadis aneh_ , aku rasa Kak Fajar berpikir demikian.

Aku kembali teringan mengapa aku ingin menemuinya. "Boleh aku bertanya, kak?" Dia mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

Aku berusaha keras agar suaraku terdengar percaya diri. "S-Syal yang kakak pakai itu beli di mana?" Ini adalah pertanyaan simpel khas seorang _fangirl_ yang orang paling bodoh di dunia pun tahu, pertanyaan ini mengandung maksud tersembunyi. Dia menyentuh syal merah yang melingkar manis di lehernya. "Oh, ini? Aku tidak membelinya. Temanku yang membuatnya." Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak. "Kenapa kau bertanya?" Kak Fajar balik menanyaiku. Aku semakin gelagapan.

"H-Habisnya rajutannya berantakan..." aku menjawab dengan suara sekecil yang aku bisa. Hening, lalu tiba-tiba saja Kak Fajar tertawa. Aku menatapnya kaget. "Ah, kentara sekali yah? Habisnya yang buat laki-laki sih." Aku menatapnya, rasa sesakku hilang. "Ini hadiah perpisahan yang dibuatnya sebelum dia pindah ke Kuala Lumpur," sambung Kak Fajar. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Terima kasih kalau begitu! Aku pamit dulu, Kak!" Dia membalas senyumku. "Sama-sama."

Aku berlari mendekati Yaya dan segera menyambar lengannya. "Astaga, apa kau baru saja meminum minyak panas? Wajahmu merah sekali," dia berkata kaget. Aku menempelkan telunjukku di bibir. "Diamlah. Aku hanya bersemangat dan aku sangat ingin memborong semua barang di sini." Senyum Yaya mengembang. "Itu baru Ying-ku! Baiklah! Ayo kita borong semua barang di sini!" Yaya berseru bersemangat. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, berpikir bahwa dia adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkanku dari naga yang telah menculikku dan mengurungku selama bertahun-tahun, hingga aku sadar dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarku yang mendengar seruan aneh kami. Dan saat itu juga, aku merasa bangga dan jijik pada saat yang sama dengan orang di sebelahku ini.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Aku sudah sempat khawatir jika kami tidak menemukan kalian. Dan sekarang kalian bermain-main hingga kalian kotor? Kalian pikir kalian anak-anak?" Yaya memarahi tiga pemuda di depannya. Mereka hanya tunduk, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebenarnya cuman BoBoiBoy dan Gopal yang tunduk, Fang tampak acuh tak acuh.

Gopal berusaha membuat alasan. "Maafkan kami. Kami tadi berjalan-jalan sekeliling lapangan—lihat gadis-gadis dari sekolah lain—tiba-tiba Pak Hasan menyuruh kami mengangkat kayu untuk api unggun. Kami tidak bisa menolak. Kau tahu kan seberapa seram Pak Hasan, kan?" Memang sih, Pak Hasan masuk dalam kategori guru yang harus dihindari. Tapi, entah karena apa, atau dia menggunakan jampi-jampi, kami bisa dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena kumisnya yang lebat.

Yaya menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya. "Baiklah, aku memaafkan kalian." Gopal bersorak. "Tapi kalian masih membuatku kesal." Matanya menyipit. "Terutama kau, BoBoiBoy. Kau itu kontestan Raja, harusnya jangan sampai kotor." BoBoiBoy meminta maaf. "Sudahlah. Ini." Yaya memberikan kostum BoBoiBoy dan sehelai handuk. "Pergi, bersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi." BoBoiBoy menatap pemberian Yaya, lalu tersenyum manis. Beberapa _fangirls_ berteriak histeris. "Terima kasih, Yaya," ucap BoBoiBoy. Yaya mengangguk, seperti mengatakan 'pergilah, kau harus bersih'. Dan begitulah, BoBoiBoy, ditemani oleh Gopal dan Fang, pergi membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Yaya mendekatiku. "Nah," katanya, "sekarang kau juga harus bergegas. Sebentar lagi acara dimulai." Dia menyerahkan kostumku. Aku menatapnya, kesal. "Kau tahu sebentar lagi acara dimulai, tapi kau **baru** sekarang menyuruhku mengganti baju?" Dia nyengir. "Ayolah. Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi cantik tak kurang dari lima belas menit. Lagi pula, siapa yang membuat kostum kalian tidak kurang dari satu minggu?" O.K, aku tidak bisa menang berdebat dengan Yaya.

Aku meraih kasar kostumku. Yaya tersenyum jahil di belakangku. Cih, dasar. Saat aku kembali dari kamar mandi, BoBoiBoy sudah kembali terlebih dahulu. Dan walau aku sudah pernah melihatnya dalam balutan kostum itu, aku masih terpesona olehnya. Dia dikerumuni oleh para gadis-gadis pendukung setia dan beberapa murid laki-laki di sudut ruangan berbisik-bisik, iri dengan pesona BoBoiBoy. Hei, aku telingaku tajam.

Gopal sadar akan keberadaanku. "Hei, Ying. Kau tampak cantik sekali," katanya memujiku. Aku tidak bisa mencegah pipiku untuk memerah. Hei, itu normalkan kalau gadis dipuji untuk merona? Aku berterima kasih padanya. "Ya, iyalah, Gopal. Siapa dulu dong yang buat bajunya," ucap Yaya. Gopal hanya mengiyakan ucapan Yaya.

Yaya melirik jam tangannya. "Ayo semua kita bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi dimulai. Ayo cepat! Aku akan mengunci pintu," Yaya berseru pada kami semua. Kami dengan segera keluar dari pintu. Siapa yang mau terkunci di kelas sendirian? Apalagi kelas kami mendapat reputasi kelas yang memiliki hantu terbanyak. Gopal yangmengatakan itu.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya aku mengintip dari balik layar. Riasanku memang sudah selesai dari tadi. Tapi itu hanya berefek kecil untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku. Aku memandang wajah BoBoiBoy. Senyumnya masih sama, menawan. Pesonanya tersebar di mana-mana. Siapa yang bisa menolak? Dia pangeran sekolah, pujaan semua gadis. Tapi pangeranku bukan dia. Sorry, Kak Fajar lebih keren.

Aku kesakitan saat genggaman tanganku semakin menguat dikarenakan para kontestan Raja turun dari panggung. Yaya menyemangatiku agar tidak gugup. Semua orang di kelas juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik sedikit. Bahkan Fang menyemangatikuku. Aku tidak tahan untuk tersenyum saat dia berkata 'Semangat' padaku. Memang judes dan singkat, setidaknya dia melakukannya. Hei, aku tersenyum karena dia baik padaku. Bukan hal yang lain, O.K?

BoBoiBoy menepuk pundakku saat dia turun dari tangga. "Aku mendukungmu, Ying," katanya mantap. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan semangat itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit saat nama-nama kontestan Ratu dipanggil. Aku membatu saat namaku dipanggil. "Ying! Semangat! Jangan takut!" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kak Fajar yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Sial, wajahku memerah. Aku berusaha melangkah tanpa bergetar. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku selama satu bulan dimarahi Yaya karena tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik layaknya seorang model. _Tidak, aku tidak mau_.

Apa yang ada di hadapanku benar-benar luar biasa. Aku, memang sejak kecil, jarang berdiri di panggung. Aku lebih suka berada di belakang panggung. Lebih menyenangkan mengatur orang dan membuat orang lain lebih terkenal dari pada kau. Karena orang itu akan berterima kasih padamu, walau orang lain tak tahu.

Aku menatap kontestan-kontestan lain. _Tapi yang dinilai dari kontes itu hanya kostum yang kalian kenakan dan jawaban yang kalian berikan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan_ , kalimat Yaya terdengar lagi di kepalaku. Jika memang cuman itu aku pasti bisa menang. Kostum yang Yaya buat memang—harus kukatakan—berkelas. Jauh beda dengan kontestan lain. Tapi satu hal yang kukhawatirkan. Kontes ini seperti _Fashion Show_. Jika memang begitu... Aku takkan menang. Gadis-gadis di sekitarku itu... T-Tinggi, menjulang di atasku. Aku bagaikan bunga liar kekurangan sinar matahari di antara bunga-bunga Matahari yang menjulang. Tapi, untunglah, yang dinilai cuman kostum dan jawaban. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah kalah sebelum naik ke panggung.

Aku sempat berpikir mengapa Yaya memilihku. Dia bisa saja memilih Suzy, Amy, atau Melody—ya, kami masih sekelas—atau kalau mau yang lebih greget: Fang. Dia cocok kok dengan gaun ini. Aku ingat, Yaya pernah berkata bahwa malaikat adalah hal yang imut. Lalu Gopal menanggapinya dengan imut adalah hal yang kecil, pendek-pendek. Aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana ujung kesimpulan ini.

Malaikat = Imut.

Imut = Pendek.

Pendek = Ying.

Aku akan memenangkan kontes ini.

Seorang juri mengambil microphone di meja. "Mari kita buka kontes bagi Ratu ini dengan perkenalan. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian semua." Setelah perkenalan diri yang tidak singkat—dua belas orang itu lumayan lama—akhirnya juri mulai menanyakan pertanyaan khusus. Seperti: "Apa jenis masakan yang sering dimasak?" Aku hampir menjawab air, tapi tatapan teman-temanku sangat menyedihkan. Aku menjawab "Cheseecake" sebagai gantinya. Toh, aku tak berbohong. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain mulai dilontarkan. Hingga pertanyaan terakhir dipertanyakan. "Mengapa kalian semua mau mengikuti kontes ini?" tanya juri. Jawaban gadis-gadis itu klise semua. "Aku ingin membuat kelasku bangga." Atau, "Aku ingin turut berpartisipasi meramaikan acara ini." Kalau mau lebih meramaikan, lebih baik kau pakai baju hitam dan berteriak: "Saya teroris!" Akan dijamikan sangat ramai.

"Nona?" panggil sang juri. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Mengapa kau mengikuti kontes ini?" tanyanya. Aku meraih microphone dengan mantap, mengedarkan tatapan penuh percaya diri ke arah penonton. Entah dari mana aku mendapat kepercayaan diri ini. Mungkin karena...

"Karena hadiahnya mahal."

Ekspresi para juri tak bisa dijelaskan. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara tawa dari para penonton. Yaya melotot, Gopal ayan, BoBoiBoy pingsan. Fang tak bergeming, tapi bibirnya bergerak. Mungkin dia berkata, "Bodoh." Entahlah, aku tak peduli.

Setelah semua gadis menjawab—sungguh sangat lama—juri kemudian membacakan hasilnya. "Kita mulai dari juara ketiga." Seluruh orang di gedung menutup mulut mereka. "Juara ketiga adalah..." Dia sengaja menahan kata-katanya. Sok mendramatisir, sangat tidak berpengaruh padaku. "Pasangan dari kelas X A, Richard dan Luna!" Tepuk tangan terdengar. Pasangan itu naik ke panggung. Yang laki-laki—Richard—memakai tuxedo hitam, dan Luna memakai gaun hitam selutut. Entah karena aku memang terlalu merendah atau karena pancaran kepercayaan diri mereka yang sangat besar, aku sempat menganggap mereka adalah kakak kelas.

"Baiklah. Kita akan melihat juara kedua." Kami kembali diam. "Juara kedua jatuh pada..." Dia kembali mengulangi perbuatannya. "Pasangan dari kelas XI C, Andy dan Evelyn!" Suara siulan dan tepuk tangan terdengar. Kedua sejoli itu berjalan malu-malu ke atas panggung. Ya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Hei, aku ini gadis remaja dalam masa kritis, tentu saja aku berhak menggosip.

"Baiklah. Saya akan membacakan juara pertama." Suaranya menggema di gedung. "Kami, dewan juri, sudah mempertimbangkan seluruh aspek dari pemenang. Dan pertimbangan kami jujur, murni, tak berpihak." Yaya menggeram di tempak duduknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Dia balas menatapku. "Juri itu terlalu bertele-tele." Aku terkekeh. "Mau bagaimana lagi, itu pekerjaannya."

"Langsung saja, juara pertama adalah: pasangan kelas XI A! BoBoiBoy dan Ying! Berikan mereka tepukan!" Aku menganga. Apa karena jawaban dengan nada pelit yang aku lontarkan beberapap menit yang lalu membuat kami menang? Aku menoleh, menatap wajah bangga BoBoiBoy. Aku lupa, BoBoiBoy bersamaku, tentu kami menang.

Juri itu membacakan hadiah-hadiah untuk para pemenang. Aku bersorak girang saat juri menyerahkan hadiahku. "Kau benar-benar bahagia yah?" ujar Richard. Aku menatapnya sengit. "Kakak."

Dia menunduk malu. "Maaf, **kak**."

"Tentu saja! Ini voucher gratis makan malam di restoran Prancis bintang lima!" kataku. Orang di sekitar panggung melirikku. "Jadi kapan kalian akan berkencan?" tanya Evelyn. Aku dan BoBoiBoy spontan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku punya orang lain untuk kencan ini. Begitu pula dengan BoBoiBoy." Pemuda itu mengangguk, menyetujui pendapatku.

Kami segera disalami oleh teman-teman kami sesaat kembali ke tempat duduk. Banyak _fangirls_ yang menyempatkan diri ber- _selfie_ -ria dengan BoBoiBoy. Yaya memelukku dan mengatakan selamat. Aku tahu, aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Dia yang membuatku menang.

Kontes Raja dan Ratu telah selesai, selanjutnya pengumuman dari kepala sekolah mengenai stand terbaik. Aku yang sudah kembali ke tempat dudukku melirik Yaya. Matanya berbinar, penuh dengan keyakinan. _Dia sangat ingin menang_.

Siswa-siswi kelas XI A kembali ribut di kala kepala sekolah menyebut nama kelas kami sebagai stand terbaik. Yaya segera berlari ke atas panggung. Dia menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima menit untuk berpidato. Sepertinya dia memang sudah menyiapkannya. Suasana gedung kembali meriah, saat kepala sekolah menyerahkan piala pada Yaya. Kami segera mengerumuni dan memeluknya. Kami semua tertawa bahagia.

Di sela-sela suasana yang berbahagia ini, aku melihat dari sudut mataku. Wajah Kak Fajar yang tersenyum bangga. Aku membalas senyumnya. Sepertinya dia melihatnya, karena kedua sudut bibirnya semakin mengembang.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

"Wow, harus kuakui kau sangat percaya diri tadi. Selamat yah." Aku mendapati Kak Fajar berdiri di sampingku. Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, kak. Aku juga tidak percaya. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja," kataku.

Derak api yang terbakar memenuhi kami. Begitulah pula dengan suara gitar dan alunan lirik-lirik cinta dari grup band sekolah. Banyak pasangan sekolah yang menari mengitari api unggun. Memang sudah jadi tradisi di sekolah ini untuk membakar api unggun sebagai penutup acara besar. Aku sempat melihat Richard dan Luna maupun Andy dan Evelyn menari di sekitar api unggun. BoBoiBoy bahkan melambaikan tangannya padaku saat dia menari bersama Merlin.

Kak Fajar mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa Ratu mau berdansa denganku?" katanya sopan. Aku melirik Yaya yang tengah diwawancarai pengurus majalah sekolah. BoBoiBoy sedang menari. Gopal sedang menggoda beberapa adik kelas. Fang? Aku tadi mendengar bahwa dia pamit pulang duluan.

Aku meraih tangannya. Tubuhku bergetar, dan perutku terasa terikat. Sensasi aneh itu datang. "Tentu."

Kami menari mengelilingi api unggun. Iringan musik juga semakin lama semakin romantis. Dan warna merah dari pipiku mulai merambat ke telinga dan leherku. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap wajah Kak Fajar. Karena jika aku melakukannya, wajahku akan sangat memerah dan akan terlihat aneh. Aku berusaha melihat ke sisi kirinya, dan di saat itulah, aku melihat secercah cahaya dari kaca jendela.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Kak Fajar. Ah, dia sangat peka. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku baru melihat cahaya dari kelasku." Dia mengikuti arah pandangku. "Tidak ada. Mungkin kau salah lihat, Ying." Aku menatap jendela kaca itu. Tidak ada yang muncul lagi. "Yah, mungkin kakak benar."

Alunan musik berhenti. Aku menunduk hormat padanya. "Apa kau masih bersedia satu dansa lagi?" pintanya. Tangannya terulur padaku. Tubuhku tidak akan memaafkanku jika kubilang tidak. Aku kembali meraih tangannya. Aku tak menjawabnya, aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Kak Fajar tak bersuara lagi. Ruang kosong di antara kami diisi dengan alunan musik dan derak lidah api. Aku tersenyum, menyesali kata-kataku selama ini. _Kumohon, jangan berlalu_. Tapi itu hanya permohonan belaka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued .**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo semua! Setelah satu bulan menelantarkan fanfiksi ini, akhirnya saya bisa update. Saya sangat meminta maaf. Belakangan ini waktu saya, saya curahkan untuk tugas membuat buletin sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, saya juga harus membuat presentasinya. Jadinya, waktu yang saya gunakan untuk menulis fanfiksi saya korbanku demi dua hal di atas. Dan lagi, bila chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan alurnya kecepatan, saya sangat menyesal.**

 **Untuk Between I and Girl, terima kasih. Begitulah, saya suka romantisme yang munculnya bertahap. Untuk Nn. Cicely Anguish, TERIMA KASIH! Saya tidak menyangka kau bisa memujiku! Saya sangat tersanjung. BTW, pinjam namamu di sini yah? Sudah disamarkan kok. Oleh-oleh? Iya, baju kotor. Untuk Rika, ah, Rika-chan, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keterlambatan review kok. Yang penting ada. Soal festival, iya, pengen juga sekolah adain yang begituan. Tapi, yah, sekolah saya sudah begini, dan saya tinggal di tempat terpencil, jauh dari hingar-bingar kota besar. Untuk kanazawa moya, wah, ternyata ada reader baru. Terima kasih yah sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfiksi ini. Iya, saya selalu berusaha kok. Untuk Haruko1212, s-sudah s-satu bulan. Kumohon, jangan ingatkan. Pairing yah? Saya ingin melihat kesimpulan Anda. Hehehe, maaf, saya orangnya memang gini.**

 **O.K, karena chapter terakhir saya tidak membuat bonus, maka bonus chapter ini spesial! Bukan humor sih... Nikmati sajalah! Er, kalau misalkan sehabis baca bonus mau bunuh saya, jangan yah. Sebentar lagi Valentine...**

 **Last word, review?**

 **b.o.n.u.s.**

Fang melangkah cepat melewati koridor sekolah. Sesekali berbalik untuk melihat apa ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak. Seluruh siswa-siswi sudah berkumpul menari-nari di sekitar api unggun. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya. _Aman._

Kaki jenjangnya meniti anak tangga tanpa bersuara. Dia tiba di depan kelasnya. Tangannya segera mengambil kunci yang sudah dia siapkan, lalu membuka pintu kelas. Hei, dia itu bendahara kelas. Bendahara pelit.

Kakinya membawanya menuju dapur. Dia membuka kulkas kecil, lalu mengambil wadah ungu bertuliskan 'Milik: Fang' di tutupnya. Dia mengambil piring kecil dan garpu kue dari lemari. Lalu mengeluarkan isi wadah itu.

 _Cheesecake_. Tidak, _cheesecake_ ini spesial. Ini buatan Ying.

Dia membawa piring kecil itu menuju meja dekat jendela. Setelah mendapat posisi yang menurutnya bagus, dia mengeluarkan kameranya. Dia mulai membidik gadis itu. _Ying_. Nama gadis itu selalu menari-nari di otaknya, menganggu aktivitasnya setiap waktu. Dia belum mendapat momen yang tepat. Gadis itu masih membelakanginya. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang saat gadis itu celingukan melihat ke sana ke mari.

"Bodoh." Tak sengaja, kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi senyumnya semakin mengembang. Dan gemuruh di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Senyumnya sirna saat Fajar mendatangi gadis itu. Dia selalu benci tatapan mata yang diberikan Ying untuk Fajar. Dia tidak pernah suka. Dia benci bagaimana cara Ying menjawabnya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fajar. Dia benci bagaimana cara Ying berjalan di sampingnya. Dia benci bagaimana cara Ying tersenyum padanya.

Senyum manis Ying **seharusnya** adalah miliknya.

Dia terkekeh. Kekehannya terdengar menyedihkan. Mana mungkin pengecut sepertinya bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Ying? Kecemburuan mulai menampakkan dirinya di kala Fajar mengajak Ying berdansa. Setidaknya dengan cara ini, dia bisa mengambil gambar Ying.

Perlu keinginan dan kesabaran yang besar untuk mengambil foto Ying sekarang. Senyumnya benar-benar cantik. Dan wajahnya memerah. Tapi dua hal itu bukan untuknya. Untuk Fajar. Fang berdecih pelan.

Dia menekan tombol kameranya. Di saat itulah, dia tahu, dia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

Dia lupa mematikan _blitz_ kameranya. Dan Ying menyadari itu.

Fang terkena serangan panik. Dia segera menunduk dari kaca. Kedua telapak tangannya menjadi dingin. Derak api dari lantai bawah mengisi keheningan kelas. Dia mengintip. Mata biru Ying masih menatap ke arahnya. Ya, setidaknya kelas mereka.

Mata biru itu tidak menatapnya lagi. Mata biru itu beralih pada Fajar. Fang sudah bisa tenang lagi. Dia kembali terduduk di bangkunya. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada niatan untuk mengambil fotonya. Fang cuman akan mengawasinya malam ini. Dia menopang wajahnya dengan sikunya, dan menyuap _Cheesecake_ perlahan-lahan.

Satu lagu selesai. Ada jeda kosong di antara itu. Fang menatap Ying penuh harap. Ying tengah menatap tangan Fajar. Dan segera meraihnya.

Fang mendesah frustasi. Telapak tangannya menutup matanya. _Tidak, tidak lagi._

Dia kembali mengawasi gadis itu. Senyum yang sama masih menempel di wajahnya. Fang tahu, besok dia akan bangun kesiangan, tapi, apa momen seperti ini pantas disia-siakan? Fang menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak.

Senyum Ying masih sama. Orang yang ditujukan senyum itu masih sama. Fang menyentuh kaca jendela. Kaca itu menampakkan Ying.

Dengan suara berat Fang berkata, "Gadis bodoh," dia berhenti.

"Ying-ku..."

Suara derak api terdengar, bersama dengan alunan musik nan mesra. Lirihan Fang tak akan pernah terdengar. Sirna, layaknya angin malam yang dingin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stalker**

 **Chapter 7 : Better**

Aku menunggu Yaya mengangkat panggilanku. "Halo, selamat pagi," sapanya dari seberang. Aku tersenyum. "Ini aku, sang 'Ratu.'" Aku bisa membayangkan bibirnya yang manyun. "Hei, hei. Jangan sombong dulu. Aku masih ingat kau menolak menjadi Ratu siang itu." Aku tertawa garing bagaikan tak tersinggung dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Iya-iya. Maaf." Yaya bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?" Nadanya ketus. "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, aku tidak masuk hari ini. Badanku masih pegal, Nenekku bilang aku harus istirahat. Bisa kau izinkan aku?"

Aku mendengar helaan nafas Yaya. "Baiklah. Lagi pula kau bukan orang pertama yang menghubungiku pagi ini." Aku terkekeh. "Tapi kau tidak bisa melihat Kak Fajar-mu, 'kan?" Kekehanku hilang.

"Tidak apa. Tadi malam itu sudah lebih dari cukup," kataku. Aku tersenyum sendiri dalam kamarku. Untung Nenekku sedang sibuk di dapur, jika beliau bersamaku di dalam ruangan ini, mungkin Nenek akan segera menelepon ambulans dan mengirimku ke RSJ terdekat. Aku mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dan 'terima kasih' sebelum menutup telepon kami.

Merebahkan diri di tempat tidur adalah salah satu scene dalam sinetron-sinetron kebanyakan yang digunakan untuk berpikir, karena memang aku ingin berpikir―melamun lebih tepatnya―aku melakukan itu. Tadi malam... Tadi malam tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Mimpi terliarku pun tak bisa menandinginya. Aku kembali menarik selimutku. Tak apa 'kan jika satu hari aku tidak menemuinya? Lagi pula, Kak Fajar tidak mempunyai teman wanita yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Iya, 'kan?

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo(s)**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Selamat pagi, Yaya," aku menyapa sahabatku. Dia membalasnya dengan ramah. Aku lalu duduk di bangkuku. "Aku ingin tahu―"

"Tentang Kak Fajar?" dia memotong kalimatku. Aku tersenyum masam dan mengangguk. _Dia penyihir menyebalkan_. "Aku tidak tahu. Kemarin aku dan teman-teman membersihkan kelas. Banyak yang tidak masuk, termasuk Tn. Pelit." Aku tahu dia menggodaku tapi, aku tidak peduli. "Dia sampai tidak masuk hari ini," lanjutnya, "apa kau tidak khawatir, Ying?" Aku menjawab, "Tidak perlu. Aku yakin bocah itu hanya kecapean. Kau tahu 'kan, dia membawa kayu untuk api unggun? Dan ukuran kayu-kayu itu..." Aku sengaja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mendramatisir.

Yaya mendesah. "Iya." Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Kau tidak khawatir? Fang―"

"Yaya, Fang itu hanya kecapean. Fang itu keras kepala. Aku yakin besok dia juga sudah masuk. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Fang berhenti melakukan sesuatu adalah Tuhan," kataku.

"Dan donat lobak merah," Gopal menambahkan. Kami menatapnya karena dia menguping pembicaraan kami. Aku kembali menghadap temanku. "Jadi?"

Yaya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Yah, aku setuju saja padamu. Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala." Aku membalas senyum Yaya. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Pembicaraan kami selesai diiringi dengan lonceng dimulainya KBM.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Jariku menelusuri jejeran buku di depanku. Semuanya berbau khas buku baru yang membuat candu. Saat makan siang, Yaya membagikan komisi hasil dari stand kelas bagi kami semua. Lumayan, aku bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli novel baru. Sisanya akan kutabung. Begitulah awalnya mengapa aku sedang fokus mencari judul novel yang sudah lama kuimpikan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jijik orang lain karena melihat seorang gadis Cina telah lama berjongkok di antara rak-rak buku dengan wajah cuek-bebek. Aku menarik salah satu buku itu dan tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka dengan novel sejarah." Aku berbalik dan membatu. "Ya." Aku berusaha menjawab, tapi terdengar seperti bisikan kecil. Aku melirik, dan melihat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Oh, sampul buku yang malang, aku sangat menyesal telah meremasmu hingga menjadi rusak seperti itu. Ingatan tentang peristiwa di api unggun kembali terputar di kepalaku.

"Kau tahu di mana novel Gateu Levan?" tanya Kak Fajar. Aku ingat nama novel itu. Aku pernah meminjamnya dari Yaya, dan baru aku kembalikan minggu lalu setelah empat tahun meminjamnya. "Sepertinya ada di rak itu, bagian paling kiri." Kak Fajar segera mencari di antara rak buku yang aku tunjukkan. Senyumnya mengembang di kala dia berhasil menemukan buku itu, aku tidak bisa mengontrol bibirku untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Wah, Ying, terima kasih. Dari tadi aku mencari novel ini tapi tidak ketemu juga," Kak Fajar berterima kasih. Pipiku memanas, oh, Tuhan, tolong hamba ini sekali lagi. "Ying, kau tahu apa arti Gateu Levan?"

Aku menatapnya. "Mengejar mimpi. Gateu Levan juga nama kue," jawabku. Ingat, aku sudah baca novel itu. Dia tersenyum, tangannya terulur dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Dengan itu juga, rona merah di pipiku merambat ke telinga hingga leherku. Kue Red Velvet, kepiting rebus, udang rebus, tomat merah, bibir Syahrini kalah telak dengan rona wajahku. "Ying ternyata pintar yah. Mau kutraktir es krim?"

Kata-kata itu. Aku sangat ingin menjawab 'iya' tapi aku takut Kak Fajar akan berpikir bahwa aku gadis rakus dan matre. Terjadi pergumulan hebat di kepalaku. Otakku berhenti berpikir setelah mendengar dia tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang berpikir. Aku yang traktir kok. Kebetulan tadi kau menyebutkan kue, jadinya ingin makan yang manis-manis. Tadi juga aku sempat lihat toko es krim di seberang jalan," dia menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku tahu, Kak Fajar orangnya baik dan pengertian, jika cuma traktir es krim sepertinya tidak terlalu terlihat matre. _Tidak seperti Fang, minta belikan air mineral saja ditolak sampai dimaki-maki_. Dan jika aku **menolaknya** , aku pasti akan sangat menyesal dan tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri―kemungkinan besar akan bunuh diri. Keputusanku sudah bulat.

"Baiklah, kak. Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum tulus. Setelah kami selesai membayar di meja kasir, dan kasirnya telah menggoda kami bahwa kami sepasang kekasih―aku benar-benar malu―kami berdiri di luar toko buku. "Yang terakhir telur busuk!" Kak Fajar tiba-tiba berseru sambil tertawa jahil padaku. Aku kaget, tapi aku segera berlari. Hebat, aku sudah mendahuluinya sambil tertawa-tawa tak terkontrol. Aku terlalu fokus, sampai tak menyadari, lari Kak Fajar melambat, dan senyum sendu terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aku pernah sangat kelaparan. Saking kelaparannya, aku memakan jatah makan siang Yaya dan mencomot puding telur BoBoiBoy di depan mata yang empunya. Saat itu mereka memaklumiku, Nenekku sakit, dan aku harus merawatnya sendiri di rumah. Aku bahkan hampir tak punya waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah. Tapi untungnya Nenek cepat sembuh, dan aku tidak lagi menguasai makanan Yaya maupun BoBoiBoy―mereka sangat bersyukur tentang hal itu. Tapi situasi ini sangat berbeda dengan waktu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siangku. Moodku hilang saat guru Sosiologi membacakan nama kelompok untuk tugas selanjutnya. Sialnya, satu kelompok hanya berisi dua manusia. Sekarang, mataku melototi pemuda di depanku yang menumpuk buku-buku Sosiologi dan memegang pensil dan menulis di secarik kertas. Dia sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan aura gelapku. Lee Zhao Fang memaksaku untuk duduk bersamanya pada waktu makan siang untuk membahas tugas kami. Aku bilang padanya itu bisa didiskusikan nanti, tapi dia tidak peduli dan beralasan: "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal ini. Jadwalku padat." Aku sangat ingin meninjunya.

Dia melirikku dari bukunya. "Kenapa bibirmu begitu? Aku ini bukan tongkat selfi, **Yang Mulia**." Penekanan suaranya menyebalkan. Dia membolak-balik halaman tebal bukunya. Ketika dia mendapatkan halaman yang ia cari, ia menunjukkannya padaku seraya berkata, "Kau sama dengan ini. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada kau." Jarinya menunjuk pada gambar sekumpulan PSK yang diamankan polisi. "Oh, terima kasih, **Tuan Lee**. Aku sangat menghargai itu," kataku sinis, kemudian mulai tertawa seperti ibu-ibu rempong.

"Gila." Aku melempar buku catatanku. "Hei!" protes Fang. "Sudahlah, kalian tahu 'kan, karena kalian semua orang lari dan aku jadi rugi." Gopal menundukkan kepalanya ketika aku dan Fang melototinya. "Yo, Gopal, kau masih berbisnis foto Fang?" BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba muncul di samping Gopal. Pemuda itu tertawa garing. "Kau tahu ini 'kan sumber uang jajanku. Mau gimana lagi." Wajah BoBoiBoy melembut mendengar curhatan salah satu sahabat baiknya. "Kau diberi izin sama"―BoBoiBoy berdehem―"modelnya?" Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Gopal. "Aku sudah mengizinkannya. Tapi..." Fang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Gopal dengan bermain-main. Gopal menghela nafas.

"Dia dapat keuntungan 70% dan aku 30%..."

Oh, pantas saja Fang izinkan.

Yaya yang muncul dari ujung lorong segera bergabung. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya. Aku menjawab bahwa Fang telah lama memberi izin pada bisnis gelap Gopal, tapi dengan syarat yang cukup pedih. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul meja kantin. "Eh, Yaya, kau pasti lapar, makan sana gih. Aku masih punya urusan dengan Fang." Gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan mulai tersenyum. Oh, aku tidak suka caranya tersenyum saat ini. "Tentu saja~. Ying punya 'urusan' dengan Fang~!" Aku menyikutnya dan dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau tidak perlu menyakitinya," Fang bersuara di saat sudah tidak ada lagi Yaya di antara kami. Aku menggeleng. "Kadang, hanya dengan cara fisik kau bisa membungkam Yaya." Aku tersadar. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Apa pedulimu? Oh, apa kau cemburu?" Dia menaruh sikunya pada meja, dan pipinya pada telapak tangannya. Aku mengerutkan hidungku di saat dia mengedipkan satu matanya. "Iya, 'kan, Ying?" Suaranya serak, lebih serak dari Kak Fajar. Ah, aku benci diriku yang terlalu cepat tersipu. Aku sangat bersyukur di kala dia kembali memegang pensilnya dan kembali menjadi Tn. Pelit berwajah datar. Walau sebenarnya aku masih tidak suka dia kembali normal.

"Kau ternyata gampang digoda." Terutama bagian itu.

Aku menggeser makananku ke samping dan mengambil salah satu bukunya. Tertulis besar di depan sampul buku, 'Property of Fang.' Hidungku mengerut. Siapa juga sih yang mau ambil?! _Ingat, Ying, masih ada namanya fangirls gila pengumpul barang-barang idola_. "Jangan ambil buku itu!" Aku menatap Fang dengan tatapan aneh seperti biasanya. "Kenapa?" Dia menatapku, ada jeda di antara percakapan kami. "Itu buku catatanku, dan buku itu tidak pantas untu dibaca olehmu." Aku menyerahkan buku 'catatan berharga milik Fang.' Aku melihatnya menunduk dan segera menaruh buku itu paling bawah dari tumpukan bukunya. "Memangnya kenapa kau sangat melindungi buku itu? Itu tidak seperti aku menyebarkan penyakit ataupun virus berbahaya atau yang lainnya." Dia terlihat bimbang, tapi akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Ini hadiah dari Ibuku sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Kata beliau, tulis saja yang penting dan berarti bagiku. Jadi kau tidak pantas untuk―"

"Jadi itu semacam diary?" aku langsung memotong penjelasannya. Dia mendengus. "Aku tidak mau menyebut buku ini **diary** atau semacamnya. Ini lebih ke jurnal, Bodoh." Aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan akrab yang dia berikan padaku. 'Toh, aku memanggilnya dengan ' ,' 'Iblis berwujud manusia,' dan aku bisa menyebutkan sisanya, tapi itu akan terlalu panjang. Aku tidak sudih menghabiskan tenaga demi anak itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal diary, aku jadi ingat dengan diary Yaya. Isinya absurd, penuh dengan gambar-gambar dan emoticon aneh buatan Yaya. Aku spontan bertanya, "Apa kau menulis sesuatu tentang orang yang kau sukai di dalamnya?"

Dia berhenti dari aktivitas membolak-balik halaman. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa." Dia menatapku. "Orang yang akan menyukaiku." Dia lalu memberikan salah satu bukunya. "Aku sudah dapat materi bagus. Kita ambil materi kenakalan remaja. Selain mudah, contohnya bisa kita dapatkan dari mana saja. Dan contohnya bisa kuambil dari kehidupan kita berlima." Aku menatap buku yang dia sodorkan. "Teganya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sombong sekali. Orang tidak akan menyukaimu jika kau tidak menyukai mereka duluan. Walau memang rasanya susah menyukai seseorang dan rasanya sakit jika kita tidak diperhatikan dan cuman dianggap teman biasa setidaknya kita sudah berusaha." Aku melihat Fang, wajahnya datar, tapi tubuhnya kaku. "Aku tahu itu karena aku sudah merasakannya sendiri," lanjutku, "seperti aku dan Kak Fajar."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Kata orang cinta itu seperti game. Kalau sudah tamat, sudah tidak menarik lagi, orang jadi bosan. Tapi menurutku cinta tidak seperti itu. Itu tidak seperti game. Cinta lebih rumit dari pada itu." Aku terkekeh. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku berkata seperti ini."

"Yah, mungkin kau terlalu banyak nonton drama Korea." Aku heran mengapa aku tidak marah dengan sindirannya. "Mungkin kau benar," ucapku dengan cepat. Aku membuka buku Fang dan segera mencatat hal-hal yang penting. "Ini." Aku menatap bungkusan tisu kecil di tangannya. "Tadi kulihat matamu berkaca-kaca saat kau menceramahiku. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengira aku membuatmu menangis. Ambilah." Aku sungguh terharu. Fang mungkin sudah agak berubah―

"Itu juga barang gratis kok." Aku tarik kata-kataku. Kami kembali fokus dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing hingga bel selesainya waktu istirahat berbunyi. Aku membantu Fang membereskan buku-bukunya.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas, Fang memberhentikanku di lorong. "Eng... Ying, yang tadi terima kasih." Aku harus membersihkan telingaku, apa aku tidak salah dengar? "Apa?"

Fang menatapku kesal. "Terima kasih," dia menaikkan volumenya. Aku tertawa pelan. "Sama-sama. Itu gunanya sahabat." Dia melihat ke luar jendela. Lalu berjalan ke kelas tanpa melihatku lagi.

"Hei Fang!" aku memanggilnya, dan itu tidak dianggap. "FANG TUAN PELIT!" Dia berbalik. "Apa?" Aku berlari kecil mendekatinya di lorong yang penuh dengan murid-murid yang lalu-lalang kembali ke kelas mereka. "Jika kau sedang mencintai seseorang, apa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Aku mengadah saat menatap matanya. Dalam beberapa tahun ini, tingginya semakin di atasku. Aku hanya sebahunya sekarang. Dia terlihat seperti melamun sebentar.

"Ya. _Cintaku_ bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kekosongan di antara kami diisi dengan suara gaduh dari manusia lain. "Oh, artinya kita sama, yah, walau Kak Fajar masih belum jelas. Kita berdua harus sama-sama berjuang yah!" Aku berjinjit saat ingin menepuk pundaknya.

"Ying! Ada rapat Komite Displin!" seorang adik kelas berteriak padaku. Aku menatapnya. " **Kakak**." Dia gelagapan. Aku kembali ke pada bocah tua di depanku. "Yah, aku dipanggil. _Well_ , aku duluan Fang. Tolong sampaikan ke Yaya yah." Pemuda ini hanya merespon dengan sebuah 'hm' dan anggukan kecil. Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Tatapannya kosong. Tapi tadi aku lumayan mendapat informasi yang bagus. Fang menyukai seseorang, tapi sayang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis itu dan kenapa Fang bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berani bertaruh gadis itu sangat baik dan keibuan hingga Fang yang keras kepala jatuh cinta padanya. Atau mungkin dia feminim dengan senyum tulus yang selalu pada wajahnya yang cantik. Siapa pun gadis itu aku sangat penasaran, mungkin aku bisa mengorek beberapa informasi dari BoBoiBoy ataupun Gopal. Ah, gadis misterius yang disukai Fang, aku akan mencarimu!

Tapi, yang membuat aku lebih penasaran adalah buku jurnal―diary―Fang, dan apa yang berada di dalamnya. Mungkin, suatu hari dia akan menunjukkannya pada kami semua. Dan Gopal akan untung besar. Tunggu, dia cuman dapat 30%... Aku segera membaur dengan kerumunan banyak orang. Dan tidak bisa melihat Fang lagi.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Aroma khas obat yang kuat berdiam dalam indera penciumanku. Hari ini Nenek memeriksa gula darahnya. Aku menunggunya di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutin semenjak Nenek sakit berat. Aku tidak keberatan meluangkan waktu untuk Nenek, hanya dia keluarga yang aku punya di Pulau Rintis.

Aku memainkan HP di tanganku. Biasanya Nenek menghabiskan setengah jam untuk pemeriksaan rutin, kadang, Nenek curhat dan aku sungguh terharu dengan dokter yang memeriksanya. Dokter itu dengan tenang mendengar curhatan Nenek. Tapi hari ini rasanya curhatan Nenek banyak, sudah lewat dari setengah jam...

Aroma obat tergantikan dengan bau menggoda dari puding jagung. Aku mengadah dan melihat sebungkus puding jagung yang tersodor ke arahku. Aku tidak terkejut dengan hal itu, banyak pemuda di sekolah yang menawarkanku sesuatu yang manis. Aku terkejut karena Kak Fajar yang menyodorkannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya, lalu dia duduk di bangku sebelahku. Sial, aku tergagap. "A-Aku sedang menunggu Nenekku..." Dia ber-oh-ria.

"Kalau Kakak?" Dia melihat ke arah dokter yang melintas. "Aku sedang mengunjungi teman." Aku jadi tertarik. "Kalau boleh tahu, temannya kakak kenapa?" Dia tersenyum hangat, lalu memandang ke depan. "Temanku itu orangnya sakit-sakitan, bisa dibilang fisiknya lemah. Tapi orangnya semangat. Dia itu orang yang memberi syal yang pernah kau tanyakan dulu." Aku ingat pada hari Festival. Dan sialnya momen di mana aku berdansa dengannya muncul duluan. Pipiku merona.

Kak Fajar mulai melanjutkan. "Kondisinya sekarang semakin membaik. Dokter bilang dia sudah bisa kembali ke sini, Pulau Rintis. Tidak perlu perawatan di Kuala Lumpur lagi. Bintang juga akan menjenguknya, tapi mungkin tidak untuk saat ini. Dia masih sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya." Kak Fajar selesai dengan penjelasannya. "Aku harap teman kakak segera sembuh," kataku tulus. "Aku juga berharap demikian. Jika dia sudah sembuh, dia akan masuk sekolah kita."

"Benarkah?" Dia mengangguk. "Mungkin butuh waktu untuk dia bisa terbiasa dengan orang baru. Tapi dia orangnya asyik kok. Jarang ada g―"

"Ying ayo pulang." Aku mendengar Nenekku memanggil sekaligus memotong perkataan calon pacar cucunya. Walau agak kecewa, aku tidak boleh memperlihatkannya. "Aku pamit duluan kak." Dia menarik tanganku dan menyerahkan puding yang belum aku ambil. "Ini untukmu, hati-hati di jalan yah."

Dengan itu, aku pergi meninggalkan pria pujaan hatiku, menuju rumah Nenekku tersayang.

 **―** **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Memori kameraku hampir penuh, aku harus segera menginstalnya ulang. Wajah Kak Fajar sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum, maka aku juga tidak berhenti tersenyum. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, bagaimana kedua bibirnya tertarik sempurna dan bertahan lama. Aku menyukainya. Tapi, tidak ada sesuatu yang namanya abadi. Senyumku hilang juga.

"Ying! Bisakah kau fokus untuk sebentar saja?! Aku tidak mau nilaiku turun hanya gara-gara kau terus melototi Fajar!" Fang membentakku. Aku yakin dia **hanya** membentakku, bukan membentak **orang lain di sekitarnya** , tapi sepertinya dia membentak seluruh orang di café ini.

Tugas ini akan dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. Fang tidak mau mengeluarkan biaya untuk ke warnet, jadi dia mengusulkan ke café yang biasa aku kunjungi. Kami hanya membeli dua cangkir kopi termurah di café ini, dan menikmati jaringan Wi-Fi sepuasnya. Pelit sekali, 'kan?

Aku mendengus. Dia terjengkal ke belakang saat buku catatanku mengenai wajahnya. "Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku. Sekarang tinggal tugasmu untuk mengetik dan mencari gambarnya di internet." Aku bisa mendengar jelas dia menggerutu pelan.

Aku tidak memperdulikan anak itu lagi, dan kembali memperhatikan Kak Fajar. Dia mengecek HPnya. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kemudian dia perbuat. Dia segera membayar makanannya, dan melesat pergi. Aku panik seketika. Kak Fajar tidak pernah meninggalkan café secepat ini, dia selalu menghabiskan sorenya di café itu! Aku berdiri dengan cepat, sampai-sampai kursiku terlempar ke belakang.

"Ying," Fang memanggilku. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Barang-barangku segera kubereskan dan berlari pergi meninggalkan balkon café itu.

"Ying!" Seberapa keraspun Fang akan memanggilku, aku tidak akan berbalik. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang Kak Fajar. Rasanya aneh jika dia terus tersenyum tanpa sebab.

Begitu aku sudah berada di depan café, aku mencarinya. Untung dia tidak begitu jauh, aku memberi jarak 200 meter darinya.

Toko Bunga Reine. Itu nama toko bunga yang Kak Fajar masuki. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan pada kasirnya, tapi aku tahu apa yang ia beli. Bunga Matahari. Aku kembali mengikutinya, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia membeli bunga ini.

Apa dia akan menembak seorang gadis? Apa dia mempunyai seseorang yang ia suka tapi tidak kuketahui? Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia lebih cantik dari padaku? Apa dia pantas untuk Kak Fajar? Apa dia akan menerimanya? Apa aku akan tersakiti lagi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berhenti terngiang di kepalaku saat mengetahui tujuan Kak Fajar. Rumah sakit yang aku dan Nenek kunjungi tempo hari.

 _Bunga itu untuk temannya, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan_ , aku sangat berharap apa yang akan terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku terus mengikuti Kak Fajar hingga ia berhenti pada ruangan nomor 213. Dia mengetuk pintu, tak selang berapa lama kemudian, seorang wanita paruh baya muncul, dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Aku segera berlari pada salah satu perawat yang pertama kali kulihat. "Permisi," kataku sopan. Perawat itu berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaanku, "Iya, kenapa, Nona?"

"Jika boleh saya boleh tahu, siapa nama pasien ruangan nomor 213?" Dia berpikir sejenak, dia tersenyum saat mendapatkan jawabannya. "Maksudmu ruangan yang akhir-akhir ini dikunjungi oleh pria yang baru datang tadi?" Aku mengangguk.

"Namanya, kalau tidak salah... Tiara Amelia. Dia baru datang dari Kuala Lumpur dua minggu lalu." Aku terdiam. Dadaku sesak.

 _D-Dia seorang gadis..._

Perawat itu kembali melanjutkan. "Dan jika aku boleh berkomentar." Aku meremas ujung jaket yang kukenakan.

"Mereka akan cocok sekali jika menjadi pasangan kekasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued .**

 **A/N :**

 **Singkat saja. Saya minta maaf karena update-nya makin hari makin lama. Dimaklumi sajalah, tolong. Untuk Mey-chan 11, iya terima kasih sudah menunggu dan mereview. Saya senang sekali membantumu dalam menulis fanfiksi. Untuk Between I and Girl, saya melakukan hal ini (balas review di cerita) karena menurut saya reader itu adalah penyemangat saya. Soal pair? Hahaha, saya tidak pernah kepikiran jika ini jadi cinta segitiga antara BoBoiBoy, Merlin dan Yaya. Mungkin kalau ada waktu, saya akan menulis side story untuk itu, kalau ada, saya tidak janji loh. Untuk, ananda 1610, iya, semakin lama makin gaje. Panggil saya saja Alice, atau Author. Anak MCI yah? Hehehe, tapi jujur, saya lebih suka dipanggil dengan dua panggilan di atas. Untuk Haruko1212, kayaknya chapter ini juga lama. Maaf, semakin dekat dengan UTS, saya semakin sibuk. Menurut saya, cerita paling seru itu jika cinta yang bersegi-segi. Karena jujur, gebetan saya disukai banyak orang, jadinya pengen buat fic kayak gitu. Tapi fic ini murni ide, bukan kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Untuk Cicilia-chan, iya, terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa. Untuk Alexo, kau dimaafkan. Kekeke, iya, 'kan? Evelyn itu loh... Seandainya itu nyata. Untuk Rika, memang chapter kemarin itu cukup lama, tapi sepertinya chapter ini juga, adegan Fajar dan Ying memang..yah, gitu deh. Cicely dan saya itu teman sekelas, dia itu Eyelyn. Kalau soal updatenya... dia bilang dia masih sibuk (sudah dekat UTS).**

 **Sudah, segini dulu. Oh, iya, soal Romeo & Cinderella, mungkin nanti lama baru saya update. Karena saya masih fokus dengan Stalker. Udah dulu segini.**

 **Last word, review?**

 **b.o.n.u.s.**

Bocah itu tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang hilir mudik di depannya. Yang dia fokuskan hanyalah gadis cilik yang tengah menangis di pundaknya, dan gadis cilik lainnya yang sedang menahan air mata dan mencoba tersenyum di depannya. Di dalam kereta. Menuju Kuala Lumpur.

Fajar berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia laki-laki, dia tidak mungkin menangis, itu yang ia pegang teguh. Bintang telah membuat kaosnya basah dengan air mata. Malam ini, sahabat mereka, Tiara akan pergi ke Kuala Lumpur demi mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik.

Itu dilakukan untuk kebaikannya. Fajar selalu berpikir demikian, tapi sayangnya, hatinya tidak. Dia tidak mau Tiara pergi, dia tidak mau. Selama bertahun-tahun bersahabatan mereka sejak kecil, dia tidak pernah berpikir gadis itu akan pindah. Walau dia sudah, tahu, fisiknya lemah. Tapi itu bukan salahnya. Juga bukan salah ibunya. Dia harus tabah. Tapi dengan Bintang yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis, dan air mata kesedihan yang mulai mengalir di pipi Tiara telah meruntuhkan pendiriannya.

Dia ingin berlari dan ikut bersamanya ke manapun gadis itu pergi. Dia masih ingat, masih sengar di ingatannya saat gadis itu menunjukkan katak tanpa rasa takut padanya. Bintang menjerit ketakutan saat itu. Tapi, sekarang semua itu berubah saat dokter menvonisnya bahwa ia mengidap penyakit turunan dari ibunya. Dia masih tersenyum, tapi sendu. Dia masih bermain dengan mereka berdua―Fajar maupun Bintang―tapi tidak seperti dulu. Semua itu memuncak saat dia jatuh sakit hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit yang lebih besar, maka dari pada itu, Tiara harus pergi.

Pemberitahuan kereta akan berangkat terdengar. Itu sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Pintu kereta api tertutup, mulai berjalan lambat. Tiara tidak tahan lagi. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pintu kereta. Fajar melihatnya. "Tiara!"

Fajar melepaskan Bintang dari pundaknya, dan mulai mengerjar kereta. "Tiara!" serunya. Kereta mulai mempercepat lajunya, begitu juga dengannya. "Fajar!" gadis itu berseru dari dalam kereta.

Dia menempelkan kedua tangannya pada kaca, berharap bisa memecahkan kaca itu dan berdua dengan bocah yang sedang berlari-lari di samping kereta. Fajar berhasil menyesuaikan kecepatan dengan kereta walau nafasnya mulai pendek dan lututnya lelah.

Tapi, itu semua pantas. Untuk sesaat, dunia hanya miliknya dan Tiara. Senyum Tiara dari balik kaca, senyum tulus yang selalu Fajar suka. Senyumnya menghangatkan pipi pucat bocah itu. Hingga Fajar sadar, sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk dia berlari. Dia menyaksikan kereta itu pergi bergitu saja. Ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Ruangan kosong di dadanya.

Dia berbalik dan mendapati Bintang berlari kecil padanya. "Ayo pulang, Ibu pasti mencari kita," katanya walau suaranya pecah. Fajar berdiri sebentar. Lalu menggenggam syal merah yang melingkar manis di leher kecilnya. Rajutannya berantakan. Fajar tahu, Tiara dan Bintang adalah duo tomboy. Mereka hanya tahu yang namanya memanjat pohon dan berguling-guling di lumpur. Bahkan saat guru mereka menyuruh mereka membuat syal, hasil Fajar lebih bagus dari mereka berdua.

 _Tapi dia membuatkan ini untukku_.

Fajar tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu pasti kapan Tiara akan kembali. Tapi dia tahu, gadis itu akan kembali.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang." Bintang tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan di samping sepupunya.

Fajar selalu yakin dengan keyakinannya. Dia tidak pernah meragukannya sedetik pun. Dan itu terbayarkan. Bintang membanting pintu kamar Fajar dengan keras. Awalnya pemuda itu ingin marah―dia sedang menulis laporan akhir festival yang harus diserahkan pada kepala sekolah―atau setidaknya menceramahinya lagi, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu.

"Dia sudah kembali!"

Fajar tidak perlu bertanya siapa itu. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia berhenti bergerak, bukan sampai di situ, dia berhenti bernafas.

"Halo, Fajar."

Tiara. Tiara ada di depannya. Rambutnya hitam panjang yang sering dia ikat sudah tidak ada lagi. Sakitnya telah mengambil mahkota kebanggan setiap wanita. Tapi itu saja yang berubah darinya, selain tinggi, dan harus jujur Fajar katakan, postur dan lekuknya berubah. Hei, Fajar juga laki-laki!

Angin berhembus. "Selamat datang kembali." Mereka saling membalas senyum. Inilah yang membuat Fajar senang, sekaligus sedih. Senang karena Tiara telah kembali, sedih, karena tidak bersama-sama dengan dia selama dia berjuang di Kuala Lumpur.

"Aku merindukanmu." Air mata gadis itu runtuh. "Aku tahu. Dan selalu akan begitu," Tiara berbisik.

Bintang tersenyum di belakang mereka. Tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Dia tidak tahu apa. Tapi, dia juga sangat merindukan Tiara. Dan juga teriakan kesakitan gadis itu dikala ia mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

Seketika itu juga dia sadar. Siapa yang dulu ia cubit pipinya dengan gemas, setelah Tiara pergi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stalker**

 **Chapter 8 : The Best**

Aku menutup mulutku dengan sapu tangan yang kubawa, aku sangat berharap dengan ini kakak-kakak kelas berengsek tidak berperikemanusiaan itu tidak mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan dari batukku. Aku sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku sangat menyesal menerima tantangan bermain di tengah hujan deras dari Gopal―setidaknya dia membayarku dengan pantas, lima puluh ringgit. Nenek menyarankan untuk beristirahat dan meminta izin pada sekolah untuk membiarkanku tidak mengikuti MOS tahun ini. Tapi aku tidak mau. Karena jika aku tidak mengikuti MOS tahun ini, aku akan mengikutinya tahun depan, dengan kata lain, bersama-sama dengan adik kelas.

Aku tidak sudih.

Yaya dan aku berbeda kelompok. Begitu pula dengan BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang. Kami benar-benar terpecah-belah. Aku kembali menyimpan sapu tanganku pada tempatnya, dan kembali fokus dengan materi yang dibawakan oleh OSIS serta guru-guru yang bertugas. Tapi, bila aku disuruh memilih antara melawan Adudu si Kepala Kotak dengan duduk selama **lima** jam non-stop selama satu minggu berturut-turut dan mendengarkan omong kosong yang tidak akan kuturuti selama tiga tahun ke depan, maka aku akan memilih membunuh alien itu. **Lima jam**! Bokongku pegal karena duduk tak bergerak di tempatnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa merentangkan kakiku dengan leluasa karena ruang kosong antara kursiku dan kursi di depan mau pun di belakang sangat dekat. Ditambah lagi dengan kakak kelas yang hilir-mudik menatap wajah kami bak predator siap memakan makan malamnya, kami tidak bisa berkutik, bahkan susah bernafas.

Materi yang dibawakan guru itu selesai. Kami diberikan kudapan kecil-kecilan yang super irit dan segelas air mineral. Aku tidak percaya, mereka masih sempat memberikan kudapan kecil-kecilan untuk kami. Aku masih berterima kasih, hingga seorang dari para OSIS berdiri, dan berkata, "Kami beri satu menit untuk makan, jika dalam satu menit belum habis makanannya, kami hukum." Aku bersusah payah menelan kue yang alot dan butuh dorongan berupa air supaya bisa mendarat di lambung. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskannya. Aku mengedarkan mata ke selilingku. _Gila_ , _aku orang pertama yang menghabiskan_ _kudapan_ , pikirku. Anak-anak lain masih mengunyah dan menelan paksa kue mereka. Ada beberapa gadis di pojok ruangan yang memakan kudapan dengan gaya bak seorang putri. Tentu saja mereka akan dihukum jika yang menghukumnya perempuan, tapi, berhubung mereka cantik, dan hanya ada kakak kelas laki-laki di sekitar mereka, sepertinya mereka tidak akan mendapat hukuman.

Setelah memakan snack secara maraton selama satu menit selesai, kami disuruh berkumpul di lapangan. Murid-murid yang tidak menyelesaikan kudapannya tepat waktu, disuruh suap-menyuap dengan lawan jenis. Aku mendengus pada sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang tersenyum mesum pada anak-anak perempuan yang malang yang tak terbiasa dengan makan-tak-kunyah-telan. Yah, salah mereka sendiri.

Kami sudah berkumpul di lapangan. "Sekarang kalian akan kami suruh untuk mencari kelereng di sekitar halaman sekolah. Barang siapa yang tidak menemukan sekurang-kurangnya dua puluh buah, akan kami beri hukuman." Pemuda yang disebut ketua OSIS itu menunjuk kotak kaca yang sudah ditutupi kain hitam. "Kalian harus mengambil koin emas di dalam kotak itu. Dan perlu kalian ketahui," dia berhenti, "isi kotak itu adalah kecoa," sambungnya. Tanpa diperintah lagi, kami lalu kocar-kacir mencari keberadaan kelereng di sekolah.

Tetapi, aku tidak kuat. Matahari sangat menyengat dan kakiku sudah bergetar. Aku melirik pada ketua OSIS, aku sadar dia sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang guru. Aku segera berbalik saat dia menatapku.

"Hei! Kau yang di situ!" Aku rasa seseorang memanggilku, karena tidak ada yang berbalik. "Iya, kak?" Aku sebenarnya tidak ikhlas memanggil gadis kecentilan di depanku ini dengan sebutan "kak." Dia tidak pantas.

"Jangan tinggal diam saja! Sekarang berapa kelerengmu? Cuman sedikit 'kan?! Baru satu 'kan?!" dia bertanya bertubi-tubi. Aku mendelik. "T-Tapi kak..."

"Dari tadi aku sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu, dan jujur, aku tidak suka dengan gadis sok manis sepertimu."

Aku memasang wajah bingung dan kesal. Sejak kapan aku menjadi sok manis?

"Dan sekarang kau main mata dengan Fajar... Kau ini tidak pantas untuknya!"

Jadi, ketua OSIS itu Fajar. Meh, dia tidak terlalu tampan. **Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya**. Dan gadis di depanku ini harus belajar mengatur mulutnya. Ratu Lebah. Tentu saja Ratu Lebah. Aku mulai muak dengan perkataannya.

Dia menjambak rambutku dengan kasar. "Dengar tidak sih? Apa kau bisu?" Dia tertawa kasar dengan suara nyaring. Aku merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalaku dan hatiku. "Dasar gadis murahan―"

"Sintia, berhenti. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun yang salah. Jadi tolong lepaskan rambutnya. Atau kau mau aku yang melepaskan tanganmu dari rambut," dia berhenti untuk berpikir, "rambut Ying. Jadi, tolong lepaskan." Gadis itu―Sintia―melepaskan cengkramannya.

"B-B-Baik, Fajar..." Dia berjalan menjauh ke teman-temannya dengan terburu-buru. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya menggerutu pelan selagi melintas di depanku.

"Maafkan dia. Dia memang orangnya begitu," kata pemuda di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sedekat ini. "Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik. Seperti yang sudah kau dengar saat penerimaan siswa baru, aku Fajar, ketua OSIS. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa kau sakit. Kau tak apa?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau kembali ke gedung olahraga saja. Aku akan informasikan kepada panitia MOS, mereka pasti mengerti. Lagi pula, nenekmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Aku terkejut. Sudut bibir Kak Fajar tertarik. "Tadi nenekmu datang dan memberitahukan kami tentang keadaanmu. Tak apa, kami mengerti kok. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti kegiatan di luar ruangan. Kesehatan yang paling penting," katanya panjang lebar. Walau dia memakan banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya, entah mengapa aku tidak keberatan.

 _Apa ini?_ Dalam novel-novel yang telah aku baca, ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi itu **tidak mungkin**.

"O.K, Ying, aku rasa aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi," ucapnya sopan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, kak." Kak Fajar berjalan meninggalkanku. Setelah dia sudah tidak ada lagi, aku berbalik dan menemukan Fang sedang menatapku. Entah mengapa tatapannya sangat… menakutkan?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia tersadar atas apa yang aku katakan dan kemudian menggeleng. "Boleh kuminta kelerengmu?" Aku mendengus.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku?" Dia hanya menjawab, "Itu tidak penting. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kelereng lagi, jadi boleh kuminta kelerengmu?" Aku menggeleng dan menjewerkan lidahku.

"Tidak, kau harus berusaha sendiri." Itu kata-kata terakhirku sebelum meninggalkannya.

Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kak Fajar, aku tidak pernah tahu dia akan menjadi orang yang sepenting ini dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah tahu, aku hanya berpikir aku akan "menyukainya" bukan "mencintainya."

Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang, kita yang merencanakan, tetapi Tuhan yang berkehendak. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang Tuhan kehendaki selanjutnya setelah membuat Kak Fajar menyakitiku hatiku walau dia sepertinya tidak sadar melakukannya.

Aku benar-benar penasaran, sayang, orang penasaran memiliki nasib buruk.

Kadang, teramat buruk.

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo(s)**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Aku bertingkah-laku senatural mungkin. Berusaha tampak tegang seperti saat Fang menangkap basah diriku, dan sedih seperti saat Nenekku sakit. Aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku sedang bersembunyi di ujung lorong rumah sakit, dan berpura-pura menjadi salah satu kerabat dari pasien rumah sakit yang sedang mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Aku bisa melakukan ini, tapi tetap saja aku akan menunjuk Fang jika ada orang yang bertanya siapa aktor terbesar di sekolah. Saat dia dewasa nanti, aku **sangat yakin** dia akan mendapatkan Oscar.

Kak Fajar datang lagi hari ini, kali ini dia membawa bunga yang berbeda. Dandelion. Bunga itu mungkin tak secantik Mawar, atau pun seharum Melati, namun Dandelion memiliki arti yang mendalam. Memang, jika sekali ditiup ia langsung goyah, namun, itu harus ia lakukan supaya dia bisa melanjutkan keturunannya. Dia membawa kehidupan yang baru. Aku suka filosofi Dandelion.

Dan Kak Fajar memberikan bunga itu kepada Tiara.

Aku meremas telapak tanganku. Kak Fajar segera disambut dengan wanita yang sama seperti kemarin, aku rasa wanita itu adalah ibunya Tiara. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika aku berdiri di dekat pintu dan sengaja memasang kuping untuk mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, itu akan terlalu kentara. Dan aku tidak mau orang lain berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang Penguping. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menunggu.

Satu jam aku habiskan sia-sia di rumah sakit ini. Aku bahkan mulai jenuh dengan lagu yang diputar di lobi rumah sakit. Begitu Kak Fajar keluar dari ruangan, aku segera menutupi wajahku dengan majalah yang tadi kubeli. Dia berdiri lama di pintu dan akhirnya berjalan juga.

Aku mengintip dari atas majalahku. Pintu kamar masih terbuka lebar, jadi aku bisa melihat langsung isi seluruh ruangan. Dan dengan cepat tubuhku menjadi kaku saat kedua manik kuning cerah menatapku dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Pada akhirnya, sepasang bibir tipis itu tersenyum lembut padaku.

Dadaku sesak. Dan aku hanya bisa mematung. Air ludah kutelan dengan susah payah.

Aku suka persaingan, persaingan sehat, tentu saja. Aku selalu bertekad dan selalu meyakinkan diriku bila jika orang lain bisa, mengapa aku tidak? Aku selalu bisa bersaing dengan Yaya, dewi sekolah, dan kadang bisa menang darinya, jadi mengapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Tiara? Itu pikiranku sepanjang malam, hingga aku melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dewi. Dewi adalah sebutan yang pantas untuknya. Aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan sosok sepertinya.

 _Dan Kak Fajar sepertinya juga menyukainya._

Aku berdiri dari bangkuku, dan berlari keluar rumah sakit, menuju rumah. Pandanganku kabur karena air mulai menggenang di mataku.

Sial, aku terlalu cengeng.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

Namanya Tiara Amelia. Pernah tinggal di Pulau Rintis hingga akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya ke Kuala Lumpur. Dia harus melakukannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Penyakit yang dideritanya semakin hari semakin parah, tetapi dia masih terus berkomunikasi dengan Bintang mau pun Kak Fajar. Hingga telepon, surat-surat itu berhenti datang. Tetapi Kak Fajar masih menunggunya dengan setia, bak jikalau dia tidak melakukannya dia akan mati. Kadang-kadang, dia mengunjungi café yang sering mereka datangi bertiga, duduk di sana sepanjang sore, mengingat kenangan manis mereka.

Dan aku baru tahu **ini alasannya** datang hampir setiap hari.

Aku menendang botol bekas yang ada di jalan. Teman-temanku tidak bisa menemaniku pulang hari ini. Yaya sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, Gopal dan BoBoiBoy beralasan ingin membantu ayah dan kakek mereka karena ini akhir pekan.

"Banyak orang yang akan datang. Kakekku sudah tua, belakangnya sering sakit. Maafkan aku, Ying, aku janji lain kali akan menemanimu," BoBoiBoy berkata kepadaku sebelum pergi bersama Gopal. Fang? Dia menghilang begitu saja setelah lonceng pulang terdengar, hilang bagai angin malam yang dingin.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Dari kemarin aku belum bisa memberitahukan mereka tentang "penemuan terbaruku." Berbohong aku lakukan sepanjang hari ini, menutupi rasa sakitku. Fang sepanjang hari terus memperhatikan gerak-gerikku, sepertinya hanya para pembohong saja yang bisa merasakan orang lain berbohong. Sepasang netra hitam di balik kacamata miliknya menatapku seolah-olah melihatku berbohong sangat menganggunya.

Kejadian ini… Kejadian ini sama seperti saat sebelum aku bertemu Bintang. Membuatku frustasi dan terjaga semalaman, berdoa agar ini tidak pernah terjadi. Namun ini lain, aku **tahu segalanya** tentangnya. Tentang bagaimana perasaan mereka satu sama lain (Kak Fajar dan Tiara), dan alasan mengapa dia kembali ke sini, Kak Fajar sendiri yang mengatakannya sore itu. _"Kondisinya sekarang semakin membaik. Dokter bilang dia sudah bisa kembali ke sini, Pulau Rintis. Tidak perlu perawatan di Kuala Lumpur lagi._ _"_ Dan jika Tiara bisa semakin membaik, maka kemungkinan besar, semester depan dia akan masuk ke sekolah kami. Kak Fajar akan menembaknya di depan semua orang yang ada di sekolah, dan membuat aku, beserta berpuluh-puluh _fangirls_ lain sakit hati.

Aku menendang tempat sampah tidak bersalah di depanku, dan sebagai hadiahnya, aku jatuh di antara tumpukan sampah yang menjijikkan. "Tempat sampah sialan, dasar penyimpan sampah berbau busuk tak punya harga diri!" aku mengutuk tempat sampah itu. Seorang ibu menutup telinga anaknya dan menatapku dengan jijik.

"Jangan dengar dia, Rikki, jika kau mendengarnya, besar nanti kau akan menjadi orang gila sepertinya," ibu itu menasihati anaknya dan menggandeng tangan anaknya dengan kasar, memaksanya meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap mereka. Aku tahu aku memang seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, dan wanita itu tak berhak mengatakan aku gila! Apa haknya?!

Aku menenangkan diriku, dan semakin tubuhku menjadi rileks, semakin banyak yang aku ingat tentang kejadian kemarin malam, setelah "melarikan diri" dari rumah sakit. Suara lembut Bintang mengangetkan tubuh kecilku. Aku bertanya padanya bagaimana dia mendapatkan nomorku dan mengapa dia meneleponku selarut ini.

Pada saat itu sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

Bintang meminta maaf padaku, dan mengatakan jawaban dari pertanyaanku, nomorku dia dapat dari Kak Fajar, yang di mana aku tidak terkejut sama sekali, hanya membuat suara agak pecah. Jawaban kedua membuat diriku yang lama tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Aku ingin memberitahukanku beberapa hal yang kutahu tentang Tiara. Tadi sore, aku melihatmu lari dari rumah sakit. Sebelumnya, aku melihatmu terus memandang kamarnya Tiara, jadi sepertinya kau berhak mengetahuinya, Ying," katanya serius. Mataku yang hampir ingin menutup segera terbuka dengan sempurna, mendengar seluruh penjelasannya.

"Tapi kau masih bisa menyukainya walau dia tidak membalasmu. Aku tahu sepupuku bodoh. Aku yakin kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu." Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum dia menutup telepon dan meninggalkan seorang gadis bernama Ying―aku―terdiam, lalu berbaring di tempat tidur, memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi.

Aku menarik nafas, berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tetapi semakin kuat aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis, semakin banyak air mata yang memanas di mataku. Aku sangat tidak ingin menangis di tengah jalan menuju rumah, itu sangat memalukan. Lalu sebuah sosok muncul dari belakangku dan aku segera berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku kasar.

Fang tersenyum. "Itu seharusnya pertanyaanku, apa yang **kau lakukan** di sini?" Penekanan suaranya menyadarkan keadaan di sekitarku. Sampah dari tempat sampah yang aku tendang tersebar di mana-mana, daun-daun kering, sisa apel, kaleng soda, dan berbagai macam barang aneh lainnya yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu.

Saat aku belum menjawab, dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku tahu masalahmu dengan Fajar," katanya. "Aku punya informan," lanjutnya ketika melihat mulutku terbuka.

"Dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu… berdua. Bisa kita pergi dari sini?" tanyanya. Dia sudah melampaui tinggiku, wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari siang ditambah dengan efek keringat yang bercucuran secara perlahan di kontur wajahnya yang keras akan membuat seluruh gadis bersorak kegirangan dalam suka, tapi, meh, Kak Fajar yang terbaik.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Dia menyorotiku. "Ah, Nona Ying pasti sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini sampai lupa tugas kita akan dikumpul **besok**. Tapi dia sangat beruntung, **pelayannya** yang setia dan mempesona ini sudah menyelesaikannya dan Nona bisa terima bersihnya saja." Aku muak dengan apa yang bibirnya keluarkan.

"Baik-baik, aku minta maaf, puas?"

Seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Tidak, aku bilang kau harus ikut aku. Aku tahu tentang Fajar-mu, dan aku bilang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, apa itu benar?" Aku mengangguk.

"Bisa kau menjadi sedikit tidak mengesalkan, Fang?"

Dia mengangguk. "Pasti, tapi kau harus membayar. Ayo ikut aku." Aku bingung dengan anak ini, aku mau dibawa ke mana? "Kita akan ke mana?" tanyaku sambil menyesuaikan langkahku dengan langkahnya yang panjang-panjang. "Restoran baru di dekat sekolah. Aku yang traktir."

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria padanya. Begitu tahu di mana tujuan kami berada, aku mulai melambat, aku tidak sudih berjalan di sampinya pria seperti Fang. Yah, mungkin dia―sedikit, mungkin mikro―menarik, karismatik, dan popular―aku masih ingat saat masa-masa di mana dia sangat menggilai bidang ini―tapi dia mempunya banyak kekurangan, sekali malah. Sombong, sok keren, pelit, cuek, tidak punya hati, tidak peka, miskin emosi selain terus menggerutu, aku bisa menyebutkan ini satu persatu, tapi akan makan banyak waktu. Jadi, aku terkejut saat dia berhenti berjalan dan menarik tanganku kasar, memaksaku berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka berjalan di belakangku, kau harus berjalan di sampingku," katanya dengan suara monoton yang sama. Aku menarik tanganku, dan mengelus pergelanganku, dia menghentaknya cukup kuat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab, malahan, dia berpura-pura tuli dan memasang wajah tembok seperti biasa. Tidak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu.

Tapi masih ada pertanyaan lain di kepalaku, bukannya rumahku dan Fang berlawanan arah? Oh, aku ingat, palingan dia ingin ke rumahku untuk "mendiskusikan" tugas yang dia buat "sendiri." Aku masih dapat bagian dalam tugas itu!

Hatiku kesal, dan wajahku dongkol tapi aku masih sempat memperhatikan tangan Fang. Dia terus saja menggenggam tangan kanannya.

― **s.t.a.l.k.e.r** **―**

"Kenapa kau dari tadi terus menatapku?" tanyaku di sela-sela makan siang traktiran Fang. Ini sangat jarang, yah mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia mentraktir orang lain! Dia berhenti menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan daging ayam panggang.

"Aku tidak menatap, aku mengamati."

"Dan apa yang kau amati, jika aku boleh tahu?"

Dia menaruh siku kanannya di meja dan menumpuhkan pipi kanannya di telapak tangannya, persis seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum menggodaku. Aku mempersiapkan diri secara fisik dan mental supaya tidak tersipu.

"Gadis gemuk tak tahu diri yang terlalu _drama queen_ hingga tak tahu lagi di mana tempat untuk menyalurkan seluruh rasa dramanya hingga dia membuat drama di dekat tempat sampah yang baru aku kunjungi sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Terkutuk siapa pun yang mengajar Fang untuk melantur. Aku rasa aku baru saja mengutuk Gopal. Dia tertawa pelan dengan nada yang sangat kubenci. Lalu dia mengeluarkan benda kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"Jaga ini baik-baik. Ini keluaran terbaru dengan memori lebih banyak dari keluaran sebelumnya." Tanganku menggapai benda itu, tetapi aku belum bisa meraihnya, Fang sudah menariknya kembali. "Jaga ini dengan hidupmu. Dan jangan buka file lain." Aku menyodorkan jari kelingkingku padanya.

"Aku janji." Dia masih terlihat enggan, tapi akhirnya memberikannya juga. Aku menggenggam _flash disk_ berwarna putih bersih di tanganku, kemudian menyimpannya di tempat yang aman.

"Dan ini catatanmu yang kau lempar padaku sore itu." Aku tertawa kikuk padanya lalu mengambil buku biruku.

"Terima kasih, Fang," aku berusaha terdengar tulus. 'Toh, dia sudah merangkum, mengetik, dan aku hanya terima jadi? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

"Fang?" Aku memanggilnya saat dia tidak merespon balik.

Dia tersadar. "Maaf? Kenapa?"

Aku bertanya padanya, apa yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku, dan siapa informan yang dia miliki. Tapi dia menjawabnya dengan bermain-main, membuatku harus bersabar sekali lagi.

"Soal siapa informanku itu tidak penting. Kau juga tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu? Oh, iya, jangan putus asa."

Aku tersedak dan Fang segera menyerahkan segelas air padaku. Dia menatapku dengan sedikit iba, ketika aku balik menatapnya, kedua oniks itu kembali datar. "Maksudku, jangan hanya karena gadis itu datang kau harus menyerah."

"Gadis itu punya nama: Tiara," aku menginformasikannya.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu tidak penting. Kau harus tetap kuat, Ying, kau gadis terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Kau masih bisa menjadi sahabatku walau kau tahu aku sangat menyebalkan," ―aku sangat setuju dengannya―"walau sepertinya gadis, maksudku Tiara, _mungkin_ lebih darimu, tapi kau harus berbuat yang terbaik 'kan?" Ucapan Fang benar-benar menamparku.

"Jadi aku gadis terkuat menurutmu?" Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Tentu saja! Tendanganmu sore itu membuat kedua 'bolaku' ikut tertendang."

Aku tertawa. Untuk beberapa hari ini aku akhirnya aku bisa tertawa lepas karena lelucon jorok Fang. "Kau menjijikkan, Fang! Aku tidak sekejam itu!" ucapku di tengah tawaku.

Senyuman terpatri manis di bibirnya. "Jika itu membuatmu tertawa, aku tidak segan melakukannya."

Fang mengantarku pulang dengan selamat. Aku agak terkejut bagaimana kami tidak bertengkar sepanjang jalan pulang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bisa bercanda gurau dengan santai bersamanya.

"Aku suka senyummu. Kau harus sering tersenyum," kataku di depan pintu rumahku. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan tertawa meledek. "Tidak, senyumku terlalu mahal untuk selalu diperlihatkan."

Aku tersenyum, "Terserah padamu, Fang. Dan terima kasih untuk makan siangnya. Aku sungguh menikmati percakapan kita sore ini." Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan segera masuk. "Yah, selamat sore, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Fang."

"Ying, tunggu." Aku berhenti. Fang menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil cokelat dengan pita merah. "Ini hadiah untuk Kontes Raja dan Ratu. Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi aku ingin kau memlikinya."

Aku menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Fang. Aku sungguh berterima kasih."

"Yah, tunggu apa lagi, silahkan dibuka. Aku harap kau suka."

Aku menarik pelan pita merah yang mengikat manis di tengah-tengah kotak. Aku tidak percaya apa yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah kalung perak dengan mata kalung Mawar Biru. Mataku menatap matanya. Ini kedua kalinya ia menghadiahkan sesuatu yang sangat aku inginkan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" aku bertanya padanya.

Dia menaikkan kacamata yang sedikit melorot dari tempat dia duduk. "Aku memperhatikanmu melihat kalung ini terus menerus sore itu saat kau bersama Yaya. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa tidak cocok dengan kalung ini karena ini Mawar dan kau tidak punya satu hal pun yang mendekati Mawar―"

"Hei, aku merasa terhina di sini," aku memotong kalimatnya.

Dia menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi warna sangat cocok dengan matamu. Dua-duanya sangat cantik, mempesona…."

Tunggu, apa Fang baru saja memujiku?

"Dan berbahaya… Jika saja―"

"FANG DAN YING BERKENCAN! MEREKA BERCIUMAN!" Ledekan kurang ajar tak dewasa berasal dari belakang kami. Kami segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gopal yang meledek kami dengan kedua tangannya yang ia mainkan bagai kedua boneka yang berciuman dengan bibir Bocah India itu yang dibuat semaju mungkin.

Kami berdua segera mengeluarkan setan yang terkurung dalam diri kami berdua, sayang, aku hanya bisa menyumpahinya karena sudah lewat dari jam keluar rumah yang telah aku tetapkan bersama Nenek dan anak kecil yang berkeliaran di kompleks. Aku tidak bisa bersumpah serapah lagi.

Tetapi, tetap saja anak ini akan **MATI**. Setidaknya dia akan menderita duluan oleh Fang, lalu giliranku besok pagi, dan kami **berdua** siangnya. Aku menyeringai memikirkan rencana menyiksa Gopal.

Fang segera mengundurkan diri dan mengejar Gopal yang sudah lari menyelamatkan diri. Mungkin, salah, PASTI dia sangat menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Kami tidak berkencan, kami hanya bergaul sebentar, layaknya sahabat seperti biasanya. Aku memasuki rumah dan membiarkan aksi kejar-kejaran terus terjadi.

Di luar sana Gopal berlari ketakutan dikejar oleh Fang, yang kini harus dipanggil Lord Evil. Satu hal yang membuat Gopal heran, memang panas matahari sore cukup menyengat, tapi semenyengatkah itu sampai pipi Fang merah seperti terbakar?

Gopal tak tahu, nilai IPA-nya buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued .**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo, Alice di sini untuk kesekian kalinya setelah menelantarkan fanfiksi ini lagi, selama hampir satu bulan. Anyways, singkatnya, karena sudah chapter 8, artinya Stalker sebentar lagi selesai! Sudah mulai kelihatan akhirnya 'kan? Yah, saya jujur mengharapkan reviewnya jadi genap 50 di chapter sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya jarang yang mau mereview, tak apalah. Saya terima silent reader kok, saya juga dulu mantan. Untuk Fancy Candy, itu memang over pelit, tapi saya juga pernah gini, pesan satu gelas kopi, tapi pakai Wi-Fi dari pagi sampai sore. Untuk Javanda28, baper yah? Artinya saya sudah bisa buat angst! Yah, buatnya pas lagi akhir-akhir musim baper (Februari) sih… Untuk Mey-chan 11, saya gabung saja dengan Mey-chan, iya terima kasih kembali, saya sangat menghargai pujian Anda, dan iya, saran Anda saya penuhi, malahan chapter ini full FaYi. Saya jadi curiga Anda bisa membaca pikiran dan plot saya. Mungkin karena puppy eyes Anda. Untuk Haruko1212, inilah penyemangat sebelum UTS. Gah, saya beruntung masih UTS dari pada UN? Saya pasti tambah stres, lalu dekat pada Tuhan, bertobat, lulus, lalu buat dosa lagi.**

 **Cukup balas reviewnya, sudah, cukup sampai di sini. Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan kalian yang sudah membaca mau pun telah mereview fanfiksi ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.**

 **Last word, review?**

 **b.o.n.u.s.**

Fang menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur. Lalu segera menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan seluruh memori terputar kembali di kepalanya.

Bintang adalah informannya. Dia bertemu dengan gadis itu saat dia membelikan Ying kalungnya.

"Untuk pacarmu?" katanya manis setelah memperkenalkan diri dan memberitahu bahwa dia telah melihat pemuda ini saat di festival.

Fang berpikir. Tak salahkan berbohong pada orang yang belum kita kenal dengan orang yang belum kita kenal. 'Toh, kalung ini memang pantas diberikan kepada "pacar." Fang bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Dan pada akhirnya dia bisa membelikannya hari ini. Walau ini sudah lewat satu minggu lebih.

"Untuk pacarku. Matanya sesuai dengan mata kalungnya," Fang berbohong pada bagian pertama saja.

"Oh, jadi begitu, dia pasti salah satu wanita beruntung di dunia ini 'kan?" Fang mengangguk. _Sepupumulah pria yang paling beruntung, asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya bisa memberi, tak dapat menerima_ , dia berpikir demikian.

"Aku senang berbicara padamu, tapi aku harus segera pergi, selamat tinggal Bintang." Fang segera pergi meninggalkan kasir.

"Tunggu, kau sahabatnya Ying 'kan?" Fang berhenti berjalan. Berbalik sama saja mengiyakan. Mengiyakan mereka hanya "sahabat." Mengiyakan mereka adalah "teman sejak kecil." Mengiyakan fakta bahwa semua yang dia bangun sia-sia. Mengiyakan Ying bukan miliknya.

Bintang tersenyum saat pemuda itu berbalik padanya. "Aku ingin memberitahukanmu tentang Fajar, mungkin akan membantu Ying. Kau sahabatnya 'kan?"

Selalu menginyakan perkataan orang lain akan membuat Fang gila.

"Aku gila," Fang berguman pelan. Bintang tak mendengarnya. "Maaf, apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Iya, apa yang aku katakan adalah Ying itu gila mau bersahabat denganku. Jadi ada apa?"

Fang tahu, kadang dia harus menjawab "tidak" dan terus berjalan tanpa berbalik ke belakang. Walau sebagian dirinya mengatakan ini adalah keuntungan yang bagus, namun tetap dia merasa bersalah. Fang memang memperhatikan apa yang telah berubah dari Ying. Dia berakting dan berbohong di depan sahabatnya yang lain. Itu sangat mengganggu Fang. Bukan Ying yang asli. Bukan Ying yang ia cintai.

Tapi, semua rencana yang telah ia rencanakan baik-baik ternyata selesai juga. Yah, walau tidak semulus yang ia bayangkan, tapi berhasil dengan cukup memuaskan hatinya.

Kecuali satu.

Kalimat itu. Kalimat itu keluar lagi. Selama sisa hidupnya Fang selalu berusaha agar tidak mendengarnya lagi. Tapi kali ini dia dibawa suasana, dan kegembiraan karena telah mengajak Ying makan siang bersama dengan kedok "pinjam _flash disk_."

Cuman itu kekurangan kali ini. Cuman itu.

Fang mengerang frustasi, melemparkan bantalnya pada dinding dan kemudian mengubur wajahnya pada bantalnya yang lain.

Ingatan itu kembali teringat, wajah polos itu kembali teringat, lorong itu kembali teringat, tatapan itu kembali teringat, perasaan itu kembali terangkat, kalimat itu kembali terngiang.

" _Terima kasih, Fang."_

Dan Fang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.


End file.
